Five Years and Counting
by Dot1996
Summary: Mary and Bash return to the French Court 5 years after running away together. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Mary and Bash rode up on their horses. It had been five years since they had been anywhere near the castle. Bash got off of his horse and smiled at Mary and offered her his hand. She took it and slowly eased herself off of her horse. Her legs felt good touching the ground and she looked up and saw Bash looking at her lovingly.

"What is it?"

Bash smiled "We don't have to do this. If you are not ready we can turn right back around and go home!"

Mary placed her hand gently on Bash's cheek "Yes, yes we do. We are here to get you legitimized so we can be together. These five years have been the best of my life but...if you are not legitimized they will have to end."

Bash nodded. He understood that the only way he could be with Mary was if he was recognized by the Pope, but he had her heart for 5 years and he knew he always would. Bash grabbed Mary's hand and lead her into the castle.

* * *

Mary and Sebastian were greeted by King Henry and Queen Catharine. Mary looked around and did not see Francis anywhere. She was both upset that he did not have the decency to come greet her and relieved that she did not have to see him. The king gave Mary a hug "Welcome back to French Court." He walked over to Sebastian and smiled "Welcome back, my son." Queen Catharine stood there with a smile before coming up to Mary

"My dear, I hope you know that there are no hard feelings."

Mary nodded "It has been a very long time. I have found love and I got to save the man I did love. Things could not have gone more perfectly...I suppose."

The queen nodded "Yes! Francis married a beautiful women a few short years ago and I can't help but realize that, that is because of you. You saved him, Mary. Thank You!"

Mary bowed slightly to the Queen before she watched Catharine disappear into the castle.

"Now Mary what brings you and my son back to court?"

Mary smiled "Bash has asked me to marry him." Mary saw the kings face grow with a smile "But...we know that we can never be wed unless Sebastian is legitimized."

The king nodded "I understand but he can't have the French Throne!"

Bash spoke up "I don't want it. I don't care about a throne or a title. I only want to be with Mary and since she is a Queen this is our only way."

The king nodded "I will send word to the pope. I want you to know this might take a very long while and I insist that you both stay within the French court until we get our answer." The king walked away from them and Mary felt as if she could finally breath.

Bash looked over to Mary "One step closer!" He picked her up and twirled her around. He kissed her fiercely "Mary Stewart you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even if the Pope does not legitimize me, we will be together!" Mary rested her hand on his cheek "for now until forever."

Squeaks could be hurt throughout the castle and Mary turned to see her ladies in waiting rushing towards her. Kenna and Greer were the only ones left. Aylee had died before Mary had left and Lola got married and left the castle. Kenna rushed up to her and squeezed her tight "It is so wonderful to see you again! It has been so long!"

Greer nodded "Yes. Five years is much too long to be away!"

Mary linked her fingers together with Sebastian's and the girls noticed right away. Kenna's jaw dropped "Somehow I knew it!" Everyone gave a small chuckle but stopped as a raven haired women went by in a purple dress. Mary payed no attention but the girls both gave her awful looks.

"She is Francis' wife. She is a horrible little women with very few favorable qualities. Rumor has it her and Francis don't even share the same bed."

Mary looked cross at Greer "That is a horrible thing to say. Besides, lots of women don't share beds with their husbands anymore. It's quite common."

Kenna shook her head "Rumor has it they NEVER did. The whole castle buzzes with how she is still a Virgin because Francis refuses to touch her. If she can't produce an heir, she will be disposed of no doubt."

Mary looked at the dark haired girl and felt partially responsible for her obviously unhappy look painted onto her face.

* * *

Mary was settling into the room she had before she left. Everything was right where she left it, nothing had changed. Mary looked into the mirror and saw Bash come up behind her. He wrapped his arm and her waist and kissed her neck "hello my love." Mary twirled around and cupped his face with her hands. His blue eyes were like the ocean and she could swim in them all day. She chucked to herself "We are not married yet. Would you want to kingdom to talk of us having relations before marriage?" Bash laughed and kissed her passionately "Do not pretend for even a second that you are an innocent little girl." Mary smiled and walked as Bash sat on her bed "At least all of our duties are done for today. We can 'relax' now." Bash winked at her and Mary's face went hot. She loved that Sebastian thought that she was that beautiful. "Actually Bash there is no last person I need to see." Bash stood up "Francis." Mary nodded and he kissed her forehead "Be gentle with his heart. He is not strong like you are." Mary smiled and left the room. 

* * *

Mary walked up the her old room. She use to stay in this room as a child. She turned the door knob and she found Francis there making a sword.

"Hello Francis."

He looked up at her and nodded "Hello, your majesty."

Mary shook her head "Drop the formalities, we are passed that."

Francis put the half done sword down "are we?"

Mary sat next to him "Tell me how the past five years have been for you."

Francis looked at her and she had never seen him so annoyed "I cried the night you left me. I saw you in every dream I had and everyone mirror I looked into showed me your face. I married another women but when I said 'I do' all I could think about was you and how that was supposed to be us. Oh, and lets never forget about how touching my own wife and any women is unbearable because no one feels anything like you!"

Mary covered her mouth with her delicate hand "Francis I..."

"NO! Do not pretend that you feel remorse. I know you two would be getting together. How could you not want someone like Sebastian? I Told myself every night after you left that if I saw him again I would gut him like a pig for stealing you away!"

"Francis he never..."

"SHUT UP!" Francis dropped the sword on the table and left Mary standing there alone.

* * *

Mary laid on Bash's bed, wrapped in a sheet. "He hates me."

Bash kissed her breasts "He does not hate you. He hates me."

Mary felt no comfort in those words "He thinks I left him for you. He does not understand that it took us a year to finally be together. It was not quick."

Bash got under the covers with her "Maybe not for you. It was obvious that I always loved you." He kissed Mary "Don't worry! Before you know it we will be married with children and a big dog." Mary giggled "Sounds wonderful."

Mary looked over and found Bash fast asleep. Her eyes slowly closed and she dreamed of her and Bash's wedding day. She wanted that day to come so badly, it was the only thing she wished on a star for. She loved Sebastian.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Review please! This is just the beginning, there is plenty more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

King Henry called for a meeting with Mary and Sebastian. Mary's heart was pounding so fast and she looked over at Sebastian "Don't forget to breath, Mary." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mary. I have spoken with the pope and he is very hesitant to legitimize Bash." Mary felt frozen. If she could not wed Bash she would much rather live her life alone.

"However, he says that he is heavily considering it and he should have his answer within a week. Does this please you?"

Bash smiled "Yes Father! This pleases us very much!" He picked Mary up and swung her around. Henry smiled at the couple and Mary squealed with joy. Their job was short lived and all smiled stopped when Francis entered the room.

"Father, I seem to have a little problem with this unity."

Henry looked at his son questionably "Excuse me?"

Francis smiled "I don't like the idea of Bash being legitimized. I will one day be king and if you allow this I will take it away from him as quickly as it came."

Mary was furious "HOW DARE YOU!"

Francis took a step away from her "I am doing what any GOOD king would do!"

Mary took a step towards him "Remember your place, Francis. You may be next in line for the throne but you are NOT a king yet. I am a queen and I do not tolerate this!" Mary grabbed Bash's hand and they both bowed gently to the King "Your majesty, thank you for everything. I am sure our week here will be most pleasant and I am confident that by the end of the week me and Bash will be able to wed."

The king glared at Francis and smiled at Bash "We will have a ball tonight in celebration of your return to us. Both of you will be celebrated tonight."

Francis looked repulsed but Bash smiled "Thank You, Father."

* * *

Mary sat in the library reading a book that she had read one hundred times. She never got tired of the adventures in the book and it was always her dream to go on adventures. Her time with Bash was the greatest adventure she could ever hope to go on.

**Flash Back:**

_"Bash, I know you can't be serious!" _

_"Well what do you want to do? Do you want to sleep in the cold?" _

_"Well...no." _

_"Well then help me. It will be a small cottage, we can get the walls and roof done in a few days before the rain comes and we can prepare some other things as time goes by." _

_"Bash, this is silly. Build a cabin? I don't know the first thing about building a cabin. However, I can milk a goat!" _

_Bash laughed "Than we shall find a goat."_

**End of Flashback**

Mary remembered how many times she hurt herself while building that cabin. She looked down at her hand and saw the tiny pink scar from where some wood cut her one day. She remembered how Bash wrapped it for her and she remembered looking into his eyes. She could not imagine where she would be without him. She heard some footsteps and looked across the library and saw the women that was rumored to be the wife of Francis. Mary got up and walked towards the women who barley looked up from her book.

"Hello! My name is..."

"Mary. I know."

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard some castle buzz about you a lot lately."

The women looked up at Mary and gave her a sarcastic smile "I suppose when your husbands ex lover comes back to court there is bound to be some talk."

Mary was taken back by that statement "I did not mean to offend you but..."

"But you did! Your presence here offends me! I don't want you here! I don't want you anywhere near here!"

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to someone like that?"

"I suppose you believe I am threatened by you because you were Francis' betrothed. Well, allow me to ensure you that I don't care who Francis beds or speaks to or has relations with."

"I...I am horribly confused. How on earth could you have no concern for a man like Francis?"

"A man like Francis? He is hardly a man at all. I am only telling you this because you seem to spineless to say anything to anyone. Even if you did go run and tell Francis that I hate him and he had be beheaded for his stubborn selfish reasons, death would be a release from this HELL!"

"Francis is a good man!"

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you go marry him? Oh wait...that ship has sailed. You know he thinks you're a whore, right?"

"Francis would never think such a thing of me."

The girl chuckled "A Queen knows best, I suppose." The girl bowed to her "Oh and my name is Anya." Anya left the library and when she was finally gone Mary sank into her seat "God Bless Francis' soul. She is straight from hell."

* * *

It was time for the ball and everyone was dancing. Mary smoothed out her dress and Bash walked into her room "I am nervous." Bash smiled "I can tell." They linked their arms together and entered the ball room. All eyes moved to them and Mary started to feel like she was on fire.

"Ladies and Gentleman let us all welcome back Queen Mary and my son Sebastian!" People cheered and clapped and all eyes were on them. "Will you both honor us with a dance?" Bash smiled and took Mary into his arms and they began to dance to the music. Francis glared at them with anger and hatred. It should have been him with Mary, not Bash. Francis watched as Mary looked at him longingly and Francis wanted nothing more than to give an order to kill his brother.

Bash looked at Mary who was smiling and humming to the music "If I am not legitimized what are we going to do?" Mary smiled "Well isn't it obvious? I would be Queen of Scotland and you would be the very handsome stable boy who ravages me every night." Bash laughed and twirled Mary around. The music stopped and they bowed to one another before the rest of the guests began to dance.

Bash looked over at Francis and saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of a man capable of something awful. He knew Francis would be furious but this was unexpected. He saw his brother leave the ball room and he followed him. Mary talked with some ladies and did not notice he had left.

"Francis! Francis Wait!" Francis stopped and Bash was caught off guard when Francis' fist made contact with Bash's face.

"That is for stealing Mary and my Happiness!"

Bash wiped blood off his lip "I did not steal her! I left with her to keep her safe, her mind was made up."

"You are a liar!"

"No he's not Francis!"

Bash and Francis both watched as Mary came to Bash's aid. She kneeled down and helped Bash stand up "I was going. There was nothing that could have changed my mind. I would be dead if it was not for Bash!"

"But why did you have to love him? You could have came back and made a life with me! We could be ruling side by side!"

Mary smiled and wiped a little blood off of Bash with her thumb "Because one day he looked at me and I just knew. My love for you was for the sake of my Sanity. If I had not loved you I would have gone absolutely mad. I forced love upon you and it eventually was mutual but by that time it was too late. I had to go."

"No our love was genuine and real and you know it! Why do you lie to yourself?"

"I don't lie to myself Francis."

Bash led Mary away but they both hear Francis' final promise to the both of them "You will love me again Mary. Bash will regret taking you from me!"

Bash turned around slightly "Even if I died I would never regret loving Mary."

* * *

Mary walked into Anya's room "I know this is abrupt and certainly rude but I don't much care. We need to talk about Francis."

Anya stood up and walked towards Mary "About what? Why are you not at the party that they threw in your honor?"

"Francis seems to have some harsh feelings about what happened between me and him all those years ago. I thought that maybe his wife could talk some sense into him."

Anya laughed "Francis does not talk to me and I don't wish to talk with Francis. We are married out of necessity, not love. As for your little problem it does not surprise me. If the love of your life ran off with your brother, wouldn't you feel enraged?

"Yes I suppose I would, but it was so long ago that..."

"That you thought you could waltz in here 5 years older and wiser and expect him to no longer feel anything for you? You know they say a lot of things about you but I am beginning to realize why they never said you were smart."

"Excuse me!?" Mary clenched her teeth together and her fists tightened

"Do not pretend as if deep down inside there is no pending attracting. You never really stop loving your first love."

"I love Bash!"

"Of course you do." She gave Mary a sarcastic smile "I am afraid I can't help you. Please leave."

Mary spun around abruptly and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Mary decided to take a walk while Bash spoke in private with his father. She strolled around the court yard and looked up at the stars. The party was long over and as Mary walked she tripped over something. She stumbled to the floor and could feel the cut on her leg begin to sting. She looked at what she tripped on and saw Francis lying on the ground "Francis!?" There was no reaction from him and Mary placed her ear to his heart. She was relieved to discover that he was still alive. She shook him gently "Francis! Francis get up!" His eyes fluttered open "Mary?"

Mary nodded "Yes Francis it's me. Please get up!"

Francis touched her hair gently "I must be dreaming."

Mary stood up "No this is very much real life and I would appreciate it if you got up!" She reached for his hands and help him up "You are cold as ice! We need to get you inside." Francis stood up and Mary could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"The real Mary would never come to my aid. The real Mary will never love me again."

Mary was getting increasingly annoyed "The real Mary is beginning to be very upset. Now hush!"

"I love you, Mary."

"What?"

"I love you. Please leave him. Please stay with me."

Mary could not longer stand it and she let go of him and allowed him to fall to the floor "I will be back with Nostradamus."

Mary ran to get Nostradamus and she found him talking with the queen. "I'm sorry to bother you but The Queens drunken son has passed out in the court yard and I need some help." Everyone ran to the court yard only to find that there was no Francis. The queen looked unamused "He was right here just a moment ago!"

* * *

There was a search party for Francis but no one had found anything "What if he went into the woods? What if he becomes a sacrifice?!" Bash silenced Mary with a gentle kiss "It is too dark to get anything done now. We will look in the morning." Mary got out of bed and began to cry "I left him! He told me he loved me and It felt so wrong being there with him so I left him and when I came back..." Bash wrapped his arms around her "Non of this is your fault. Francis ran off in a drunken state. Who hasn't done that?" Mary laughed "This is serious! What is he dies?" Bash walked in front of her and held her at arms length. He looked into her eyes and suddenly she was calm "Mary, Francis is a fighter. He is brave and he will be OK." He kissed her and Mary felt weightless. Bash always could make her day brighter, even when she was in her darkest place.

* * *

"So Anya I will ask you one more time...where is Francis?"

Anya looked at queen Catharine "I was in my chambers, you can ask anyone."

Queen Catharine "If I find out you know something about the disappearance of my son I want you to have full confidence that I will have you beheaded for your crimes!"

Anya smirked "Maybe that's what I'm counting on. Did you ever consider that?" Anya stood up "I hate your son and I am happy he is gone! I hope he never comes back, but that does not mean that I killed him!" She turned to leave but the queen grabbed her arm

"You are a fool!"

Anya nodded "Maybe I am. At least I won't be trapped in a marriage to a man that does not love me and never could. You drove Mary away didn't you? You always looked at him with such contempt and guilt. You made her leave and that is why he is such a hateful man, isn't it? A man that won't touch me or look at me or even speak to me. There will never be an heir if it does not come from Mary."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me out of this marriage! Let me out and I make sure that Francis is returned to you! Better yet, I will make sure that Mary is the one that has Francis' child."

"You can not guarantee such a thing."

"If that Sebastian boy was gone, I think I could."

"King Henry would have me killed if I laid a finger on that boy."

"That's why you will not do it. I will. I know where Francis is because your suspicions are right and I do know something. I did not take him, but I know who did."

"Who?"

"If you let me out of this marriage. If you let me walk away...I will tell you."

"Deal."

"Francis is being taken to the pit. It is a place in the middle of the forest where the most important sacrifices are made."

"You are one of them!? The deal is off!"

"Fine. You can kiss your son goodbye."

"NO! Fine. You get Francis back you set a plan in motion to get him and Mary together to produce an heir and then I want you OUT of here!"

"That is all I ever wanted."

Anya walked out of the Queen's Chambers and smiled. She had a plan to ensure that she was free of Francis and the only way to do that was to ensure Francis that his love with Mary can be salvaged.

* * *

**Authors Note: The amount of people who are following my story, despite the fact that it is so new amazes me! Thank You guys so much for following and Reviews and adding this story to your favorites. It means the world to me to know that people enjoy my writing! Keep those reviews coming because I love them! This is chapter 2 and I am planning some super drama! Hope you guys all enjoyed! **

***hugs* **


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen walked into Anya's room and saw her sitting on the floor with liquids and herbs around her. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Do you knock?"

"What is your plan? Where is Francis?"

Anya stood up "calm yourself. This is my plan."

"what is this 'plan' exactly?"

Anya smiled "When I give orders to get Francis back at court safely I will give him and Mary this elixir. The mixture in this bottle will make both of them wish to reunite with one another in bed."

Catherine gasps "REunite?"

"Really? You're telling me you didn't know about them?"

"This is not the point." Catherine rubbed her temples "How can we be sure this works? How does the elixir work?"

Anya tilted her head to the side "Well...I'm not really sure."

"WHAT?! How can you not be sure, it's your potion!"

"I don't know all of the details but this is an elixir that my mother taught me about. It must work, right?"

"You are a FAMILY of pagans? How on earth were you chosen to wed my son?"

"This is what happens when you mary for titles and not love." Anya smiled at the queen and walked towards her "Don't worry! My mother told me that this elixir was used by her mother to get her and my father to consummate their marriage. They were young and scared and they have been together for a very long time now. I don't really know why this works but it apparently does. We need to trust it."

Catherine looked at her "I suppose I don't have any better ideas..."

"Exactly. Tonight at dinner I will slip some into their drinks and before we know it they will be running off to make passionate love. Their hearts have already been united at one point and as soon as their bodies reunite they will be inseparable. I'm confident."

"What about Sebastian? Mary and Bash are in love, he would never allow her to do such a thing?"

"I have decided killing Bash would be wrong. He is a good man with a good heart and if my freedom was not on the line I would not even consider doing any of this. Bash will get a different potion. A sleeping potion. He will fall to sleep, Mary and Francis will get pregnant and all problems solved."

"Sebastian will even accept Francis' baby. He needs to be gone for them to be happy!"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with Francis' happiness? Rumor has it you at one point did not even care."

"The circumstances were different and I do care about my son. He has not been the same since Mary left. He is a mere shell of the man that he once was. I love my son, more than anyone or anything and his happiness is important to me. I see the error of my ways now."

"I can't kill Bash or get rid of him."

"Why?!"

"I can't tell you why." Anya could not take Bash's life. He was the son of a former Pagan and it would be against everything they believed in the slay a fellow pagan. Even if Bash did deny it, Anya felt as if it was in his blood. She could not harm him.

"Fine. Give him the potion. I will make sure he is taken care of as the plan progresses. One time does not ensure pregnancy. We will pace ourselves. Me and Henry are growing very old and soon Francis will be king. If he refuses to go to bed with you there will never be an heir. Our line will die out, our kingdom will fall to ruin and above all Francis will be miserable. This is important."

Anya nodded "the plan will be set into motion tonight."

Catherine opened the door and took one step out of the room. She turned slightly back to Anya "don't fail me."

* * *

Anya stood in the middle of the woods, the pit at her feet. Francis was tied up and sitting in the pit with a blind fold around his eyes so he could not see the location of the place so sacred to pagan religion. Anya nodded and a man went to untie Francis. Anya whispered to make sure Francis could not detect her voice "Bring him to the castle." Anya made her way out of the forest but Diane was waiting at the edge "How dare you!"

"Diane." Anya bowed slightly to the former pagan women "How are you?"

"How dare you toil with my sons life?"

"I am not hurting Bash! He will live, I promise."

"He loves Mary. He loves her more than anything in this world. I will not let you take Mary from him!"

"Diane...I don't have a choice. My parents are royalty and pagans in secret and I have been forced to mary someone that I do not love. Catherine has promised me freedom from these castle walls and a way out of the marriage if I help her."

"Do you actually believe that she will ever let you leave? You knew of the people that kidnapped Francis. They took him to the pit for sacrifice and you intervened and used him for the sake of your own person plan. You are a pagan. She will slay you herself when all of this is done. Don't be a fool!"

"Francis will never love me. I only wanted to be loved and it was not even a possibility. If I get out of this marriage, I can have a real chance of finding my happy ending."

Diane smiled "You really are a fool. There is not saving you. You harm Sebastian, and I will kill you myself. Understood?"

Anya nodded.

* * *

Mary curled up on Bash's lap in the library "What are you reading?"

"A book." Bash smiled at her

"so cheeky." Mary kissed his neck "When this is all over with and we are married and ruling over Scotland together, will you miss out cottage?"

Bash thought for a moment "Why would I miss it?"

"Because it was our home."

Bash smiled and kissed Mary's lips softly "Mary, Home is wherever you are. It does not matter if it is a cottage or a castle, if I am with you then I'm home."

Mary smiled and kissed Bash passionately. She felt his hand rest on his lower back and she heard his book hit the floor. She placed one hand in his hair and her other hand on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, he was so strong. Mary felt his tongue in her mouth and she could smell his sweet scent. He always smelt like trees or something fresh. She felt his hand touch her breast and her hands roamed and slipped under his shirt. Mary realized what was happening and began to giggle and pulled away.

"What is funny?"

Mary looked into his impossibly blue eyes "We are in a library."

Bash kissed Mary's neck and she giggled some more "I don't care. I will take you right here."

"Bash!" Mary laughed as Bash moved and got on top of her. She looked at his cheek and saw where Francis had punched him. She slowly raised her hand and grazed the wound with her thumb. Bash could see the concern in her arms and smiled "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? It's my fault."

"Mary, I love you. I would take a thousand punches for you if it meant being with you for the rest of my life."

Mary smiled "I love you Bash. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING will ever change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mary." Bash kissed her and Mary smiled up at him. Bash was loved unconditionally and for the first time in his life he truly loved back. All his life he was his fathers favorite and he was allowed to do anything because he had no title and no one feared him dying, but as he looked down at Mary he saw the truth for the first time. He did not need anyone but her. He had felt lonely his whole life until he went away with Mary, he had not felt lonely since. He did not need his fathers approval and he no longer feared falling out of favor with him because the only persons favor he needed was Mary's.

* * *

Dinner came quickly and Anya emptied a bottle of Elixir into two cups. She knew that Mary, Bash and Francis often sat in the same spots for every meal and so it was not hard to know which glass would be theirs. She took a small bottle and emptied it's contents into Bash's drink and quickly took her place at the table while everyone else filed in. Mary and Bash entered giggling and but composed themselves in front of the King and Queen. Catherine looked at them and felt sick and felt awful for Francis. Francis entered the room and sat next to his parents and Anya. He did not say a word to Anya and his eyes fixated on Mary.

"So Mary and Bash, what did you two do all day?"

Bash looked at the King "We spend most of our day in the library."

Mary chimed in "We did not have books where we were living and honestly I missed them terribly."

Bash laughed "The only book we had was about birds that I found one day while I was out riding. I can identify many birds now but it is a useless skill."

Mary laughed and grabbed Bash's hand as the food was being served. Anya watched and prayed they would take a sip of their drinks, it would only a single sip. Diane abruptly walked into the room and Henry was immediately angered by this. Though they were still together, Kenna was not supposed to know. Kenna looked upset and almost saddened when Diane walked in.

"Hello. Don't mind me. I just need to speak to my son."

Henry was about the speak but closed his mouth. She had every right to come speak to Bash. She pulled Bash aside and got him into a corner "Do not drink your wine, my son."

What? Why not?"

Diane knew if she interfered with a pagans plan they would mark her and she would be in serious trouble "Just...don't do it. Trust me, my son." Diane smiled at the king and stepped from the room. Bash returned to the table and sat back down. Mary looked at him questionably "What was that about?"

"Oh...I'm not really sure. My mother wanted to tell me to come see her after our meal and talk with her about our arrangements. I have not really talked to her about our relationship."

Mary smiled "I have not really talked to her either. She is your mother so I suppose she should not details."

Bash nodded and began to eat. He hated lying to Mary but he really did not know what that was all about. He looked into his glass and saw a strange tint to it and suddenly it was all clear. Mary took a long sip of her drink and looked at Francis who had drank almost his entire cup of wine. Being anywhere near Mary was difficult for him.

* * *

At the end of their meal everyone began to go off their separate ways. Bash kissed Mary "I need to go speak to my mother."

Mary nodded "Of course."

Mary watched Bash go off and she sighed and began to walk to her room. She got inside her room and began to undress herself but the corset was proving to be a difficult task. There was a knock at her door and she expected to see Geer at her door to help her undress. She opened it and saw Francis at her door. He was slightly red and sweaty "Francis? Is everything alright?"

Francis pushed his way inside her room "I...I...I don't know. I feel like I need you."

Mary looked at him and suddenly the need was mutual. Her whole mind was clouded and it suddenly became very hot in her room. She tugged at her dress in an attempt to get it off of her and Francis came behind her. He began tugging at laces and strings and she felt his lips gently graze her flesh. Bash was no where in her mind and all she could feel was Francis. Mary attacked Francis' lips and they fell onto the bed together. Mary's skin felt like it was on fire and she felt like she would die if she did not touch him.

* * *

Bash sat in his mothers room "What is going on?"

"I can't foil a pagans plan but lets just say there is a pagan who wishes to harm you. That's why I told you not to drink the wine."

"Why would anyone want to harm me? Is it Francis?"

Diane laughed "Francis is not capable of being a pagan."

"Does this plan involve Mary? Will they hurt Mary!? She had wine too!"

Diane shook her head "Mary will not be hurt."

"But she is involved!?"

Diane grew quiet.

"Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know any specifics. I know that it is a plan to tare you and Mary apart but I'm not sure how."

Bash quickly left the room and ran down to hall way to Mary's room. He was about the turn the door knob when he heard moans coming from inside. Bash's heart sank into the pit of his stomach and suddenly his Anger took over. He burst through the door and found Mary under Francis on her bed. They were completely nude and as soon as Mary saw him her visioned cleared. She looked up at Francis and shrieked in pure terror. Her mind began to clear and she quickly forced Francis off of her and covered herself. Bash ran over to her and wrapped her in a blanket. Bash looked into Francis eyes and saw that they were not his own. They were a dark color and glazed over. Bash understood perfectly well what was going on, this was the work of a potion of some sorts. He bundled a crying Mary into a blanket and picked her up and took her from her room. He walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door.

He gently laid her on his bed and tried to sooth her "It's alright Mary. You are alright."

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"I am not sure but it seems that you were under the effects of some sort of drug or potion. Someone must have slipped it into your drink. How much wine did you have?"

"I...I took a sip or two."

"That's probably why you snapped out of it. You did not drink enough of it."

"I am so sorry Sebastian! I would never hurt you, I love you! I am so sorry!"

"It was not your fault." He used his finger to guide Mary's chin up so she could look at him "We must leave here, Mary. This is not safe."

Mary balled his shirt up in her fists "No! If you are not legitimized we cannot be wed and I will be forced to marry another man for the sake of my kingdom. I can't live my life without you, I just can't! Don't ask me to do that!"

Bash held her close "We will be together but we can't stay here and wait for the popes answer. For five years there was no attempt to harm you or trick you and now we are back for a few days and THIS happens. We will speak to my father and we will go off on our own and wait for an answer."

"Do you hate me? Do you find me disgusting because Francis has touched me?"

Bash kissed Mary gently "Mary, you listen to me. I love you and you being drugged into doing something against your will won't change that. There is nothing that could change that. I will always fight for you!"

Mary wiped her tears and wrapped her arms around Bash's neck "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve your love."

Bash chuckled "You deserve it. It is I that does not deserve your love. You are good and pure and I never thought you would love me. The day you told me you loved me still remains my favorite memory and when I fall asleep it is my favorite dream."

"I want to leave this place! I want to leave this place, NOW!"

Bash stopped Mary from getting up and instead laid her down. He got under the blankets with her "Tomorrow we will go. Tonight we will rest." He kissed her cheek and watched as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened out.

* * *

Francis sat alone in his room. His skin was still on fire. He had drank so much of his wine that the effects of the elixir still had not worn off. Memories of Mary's naked body swirled through his mind and he could not take it anymore. He got up and exited his room, rushing down the halls until he came to the door he wanted. He knocked and Anya came to the door "Francis..."

"Don't talk." He kissed her and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to Review! Someone brought up in the reviews that he/she could not believe Francis would be so unforgiving of Mary. I promise that this is a story line for a later chapter and it will all be cleared up. If you have any questions or things you don't understand feel free to leave them in the reviews and I will try to answer them as best as I can. I hope everyone had an awesome Holiday! **

***hugs***


	4. Chapter 4

Francis woke up and looked around. He did not really recognize where he was and he had no idea how he got there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had a pounding in his head and he looked and saw a sleeping girl next to him. He gently moved the hair covering the face and saw Anya sleeping next to him. He gently pulled up the sheet and saw that they were both completely naked. Francis did not know what to say. It was not wrong because they were married but it also did not feel entirely right. They had slept together once on their wedding night and he did not allow her to visit his room since. He felt the bed move and looked over and saw Anya silent and looking at the wall. "Anya."

Anya rolled over "Hello..."

"I'm sorry for this, this is odd."

"We are married Francis."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. We are wed and you never touch me or joke with me or even pay any attention to me at all."

Francis was silent.

"I know that you will always love Mary and that you could never love me because I am not her, but can't you forgive her and let her go?"

"Forgive her? I don't think this is any of your business."

"It's not as if you can talk to anyone else."

Francis took a deep breath and shifted slightly in bed "I forgave her the moment she left. I could never forgive myself for letting her go. I always think that I could have done something different or done something better. I regret my guards not finding her all the times I sent them out looking and I regret not telling her I loved her sooner. My anger towards her is simply an emotional wall. If I yell and scream and shout at her than I won't tell her how broken I really am."

Anya knew that the elixir did not work and she knew she needed another plan but she could not bring herself to think of one "Please let me go."

"What? You're not a prisoner."

"In a way I am. I am trapped in a marriage that will never mean anything. We are to rule France some day and we don't even communicate. How can we run a country together? I always thought I was fortunate because you never took any mistresses but you never want me either. I am just here and I feel as if I am an object collecting dust in your life, I am not taken care of and I mean nothing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I can't just divorce you."

Anya hung her head in disbelief that this is what her life had came to. She began to cry "Francis, you need to love me or let me go. I can't be your wife because you don't let me be your wife. You don't let me love you or kiss you good morning. We are strangers who signed a document that only means something to the pope. Our marriage is nothing!" Anya jumped up and put a robe on and sat at the edge of the bed "I know I am not charming and witty like Mary is...but can't you give me a chance?"

Francis looked at her and quickly looked away "I'm sorry, Anya." He began to put his clothes back on and before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

Catherine looked at Anya with disgust "You failed."

"I know."

"What now?"

"Nothing. Have me executed for being a pagan and let me rest, I can't do this anymore."

"So be it. I will talk to the King about my 'suspicions' later. You may leave."

Anya stood up and bowed slightly "Thank You."

"For giving orders to have you killed?"

Yes. You have given me everything that I wanted. You have gave me a beautiful home, a husband with a wonderful title and above all...you gave me my demise. Which is something I have been waiting for." Anya exited the Queens chambers without having to hear what the queen would say next, she did not care.

* * *

Bash and Mary stood before the King. Henry stood up and walked towards them "The pope's answer should be here within a few days. I am so sorry that someone has done this to you Mary." He turned to his son "Sebastian you can take the lake house for now. I hope you will both be comfortable."

"Thank You, Father." Bash bowed slightly

"Yes, Thank You. I cannot thank you enough for being so kind to me."

"Mary, you are wish my son so you are like family. I will have my men summon you when the Pope's answer arrives. Will you be joining us for meals every day?"

Mary smiled and shook her head "no I don't think so."

The King nodded and smiled "Then I shall see you when the news from the pope reaches the French court."

Bash grabbed Mary's hand and guided her out of the throne room.

* * *

Francis had heard word of Mary leaving for the lake house. The lake house was almost a days trip away and he felt uneasy about her going. He waited outside her room and when Mary approached he stood up quickly. Mary jumped at the sight of him and was clearly uncomfortable "Mary!"

"Hello Francis..."

"I heard you were leaving."

"Yes."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes." She tried to open the door to her room but he stopped her.

"Mary please stop being foolish. You will stay here at court."

"No, I won't."

"Why?"

"Because someone did something unthinkable to me, that made me almost do something unimaginable with you."

Francis smiled "Is it that unimaginable? Does Bash know about us and about what we did?"

"Yes."

"You told him."

"Yes."

"Stop with the one word answers."

"YES! I told him and he understand because me and you were to be married. Francis, that was five years ago!"

Francis grabbed her arm as she tried to enter her room again "You can't act like it meant nothing. I don't understand any of it!"

Mary pulled away "Francis, I am so sorry that I left without explaining things to you but I beg you to forgive me and let me go."

Francis let her arm go "I can't not forgive you. You were my best friend and the women I loved. Have a safe trip to the lake house." Francis walked away and Mary did not stay to watch him disappear. She pushed her door open and gathered the things she would need for the trip and took another look at the room before closing the door.

* * *

Mary found Sebastian with the horses "Did you grab a few things?"

Bash smiled "Yes, just enough for a day or two since we will be returning when the pope sends his word."

Mary smiled as Bash reached out his hand to help her onto her horse. Bash gave Mary a single smile before his horse took off and Mary followed.

* * *

Catherine watched from her window as Mary's horse vanished into the distance. She felt like everything was her fault. This was not the way things were supposed to be. All she could do was pray that Sebastian was not legitimized. Mary will still need a husband and she will offer her Francis since Anya will be dead soon. Everything will go back to what it was supposed to be. She believed in a vision that her son would be destroyed by a marriage and she ended up destroying him herself.

* * *

Mary and Bash had traveled for almost 6 hours and they were only half way to the lake house. Bash stopped and Mary came up next to him "What are we going to do?"

Bash got off his horse and Mary got off hers "We will sleep under the stars tonight."

"In the grass?"

"We have blankets. We did it on the first night after we left court the first time, remember?"

Mary smiled "I was cold and you held me."

Bash winked "and yet you still had no idea I liked you."

"Bash!" Mary laughed and got the blankets and laid one down on the ground. She sat on the ground and Bash came and sat next to her after tying up the horses "Do you think the pope will legitimize me? A Bastard can't Mary a queen."

Mary smiled "If he does not than you will come with me to Scotland."

"and watch as you Mary another man and have his children? No Thank You."

Mary sighed "Lets not talk about such silly things. I think the pope will legitimize you and that we will be married on Scottish soil in front of all the people that call Scotland home. We will take care of those people."

Bash kissed Mary "and we will take care of each other." Bash pulled the second blanket over on top of them and held Mary close. He almost fell asleep when he heard Mary speak "Bash."

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"When we get married...you will never have a mistress, right?"

Bash sat up "Mary, that is a ridiculous question."

"I am only wondering. You will technically be a king and a king can have whoever he wants."

Bash kissed Mary "I will have the most beautiful women that I have ever laid my eyes on. Why would I need a mistress? Mary we are going to grow old together. We are going to have lots of children and see our grandchildren and we will die together."

Mary pulled bash on top of her and kissed him. She was captivated by his words and she felt that they were true. Mary loved feeling him near her. She loved the feeling of his lips against her skin and their bodies close together. She loved when they were united as man and women. They fit together like a perfect puzzle and there was no sensation better.

* * *

Mary woke and and found Bash was not next to her. She looked around and saw that Bash was feeding the horses and getting them ready for the long journey ahead of them. Mary began to put her clothes back on when Bash turned around and smiled "Good morning!"

Mary blushed "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, yes." Mary got up and walked towards Bash and came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his neck "Another six hour ride?"

Bash let out an irritated sigh "I'm afraid so."

Mary laughed and grabbed an apple from his satchel and bit into it "Well I suppose we should get going then." she tossed the apple as Bash and he caught it and took a big bite before giving it to one of the horses. They both got on their horses and rode off towards the lake house.

* * *

Anya passed Francis while on her way to the gardens. He watched as she walked by without even giving him a second glance. It was second nature to her to not give Francis much attention, it was apparently the way he liked it. Today was different, however and he turned around and followed her to the Garden. He watched as she sat near the roses and opened up a journal and began to write. She had long black hair that shined in the sun and he watched as she slowly pushed it behind her ear. He watched forward but stepped on a twig and she quickly looked up to see what caused the sound. "Oh Hello Anya."

"Hello Francis." Anya stood up "I was just leaving. I am very sorry. I did not know that you come here."

"No! Sit. We should talk."

"If it's about what happened the night before last we don't need to speak of it."

"I think we do."

"You were clearly under the influence of something. I understand." She bit her tongue and left dirty as she lied to him.

"I think that we should start spending some times together. We are married and we should make the best of it. Even if we don't fall in love we could at least be friends."

Anya smiled "I would like that but why the change of heart?"

Francis smiled "I guess I realized that I was chasing something so far out of reach. You are right in front of me and I never gave you the chance."

Anya nodded "I appreciate you finally admitting that you have been neglectful."

Francis smiled "Someone is cheeky."

Francis sat by Anya in the garden and they just talked. Francis noticed that her eyes were blue and that she had one tooth slightly chipped. When he asked about it her face got bright red and she talked about the time she chipped it on a bad banquet. Before Francis knew it they were walking through the grass and Francis noticed how she did not move gracefully like Mary did. There was nothing graceful about Anya. She was clumsy and she laughed loud and it could almost pierce your ears. She snorted when she laughed and she expressed her hatred for high heels when she kicked hers off. Francis was captivated by her, she was like a wild force of nature.

* * *

Mary and Bash finally arrived to the lake House. It was huge and much bigger than Mary had expected. She tied up the Horses with Bash and quickly ran inside. It was empty and Bash came up behind her "Home sweet home."

Mary laughed "It's very large. Not as big as the castle but much bigger then the cottage. I miss the cottage."

Bash kissed Mary's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist "Maybe we can run off the cottage every anniversary. It will be our special place."

Mary smiled "I would like that."

"You know what I would like?"

"What?"

"To go to sleep I am tired!" Mary and Bash both laughed and ran upstairs to search for a bedroom. The first door Mary opened had a very large bed with linens that had not be touched. It smelt like trees and it reminded her of how Bash smelt. Bash came up and flung himself on the bed. Mary laughed at the man who was almost instantly asleep. Mary crawled in next to him and felt his arm go around her. She felt like she was at home and she had only been there for a few moments. Bash was right, home was anywhere that they could be together.

* * *

**Authors Note: This was a bit of a filler Chapter but I hope it was still decent enough. Please Review! **

**Reviewer Question: "since you pushed this into the future...does it still matter if Mary gets married or not? Couldn't she just not get married and be with Sebastian in Scotland?" **

**Answer: I suppose she could but she is still a Queen. I am planning on having her go and rule over Scotland in later chapters and I don't think she could Marry Sebastian unless he was legitimate (hence all the stuff with the pope). She does not NEED to be Married in this story but she wants to Marry Bash. Plus if she is not Married than there would be no heir produced for the throne of Scotland because any child with Bash would be called a "Bastard" and not able to take a throne (unless of course they were legitimized) I hope this answers the question. It was a pretty good question! =D **

**If you guys have stuff you don't understand or things I'm not making clear just leave it in the reviews and if I can respond personally, I will OR I will put it here. Thanks! **

***hugs* **


	5. Chapter 5

_Mary Screamed "NO, PLEASE!" She watched as her cousin Elizabeth held a dagger to Sebastian's throat. He had been badly beaten by English soldiers and now he was about to die at the hands of her cousin. _

_"Please Elizabeth. I beg you, don't do this. I love him! I do not wish to take England. All I want is him! PLEASE!" _

_Mary watched as Elizabeth smirked and dragged the dagger across Sebastian's throat. She saw the red poor out of him like a fountain and she fell to her knees. Sebastian's body fell to the ground and the blood spread out across the floor. Mary began to sob uncontrollably. She looked up and threw her blurry eyes saw Elizabeth walk away. _

_ Mary ran to Sebastian's body and lightly touched his face. His eyes her closed, his skin was pale, and he was gone. Gone. She would never again feel his touch or hear his voice. Mary looked down at Sebastian's body and kissed his lips one last time. She felt her heart break in her chest and she saw the dagger that Elizabeth used next to Sebastian's body. Mary gently picked it up and plunged it into her stomach._

Mary woke up in a cold sweat and frantically looked around her. She did not see Bash anywhere and her heart quickly sank into her stomach. She quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs. She opened the front door and ran outside. She looked around and did not see him anywhere around her. "Bash!" Mary screamed for him. She did not know where he could have gone. They had spend everyday together for five years and she knew he would not just leave her. "Bash!" She quickly ran towards the woods, suspecting if we was taken that they would go there. She looked at the trees around her and could not see very far. She quickly turned around and her face hit something hard. She stumbled backwards and saw Bash in front of her. She threw her arms around him and caused him to drop the bundle of wood in his hands.

"Umm...Mary?"

"Where were you? I woke up and I thought maybe the English got you!"

"English? Mary what on earth are you talking about?"

"I had this horrible dream! Elizabeth had her men beat you and she slit your throat right in front of me!"

Mash wrapped his arms around Mary "Mary, I'm here. It was only a dream."

"Was it? Was it only a dream? The English must know that I am back at French Court. They could come looking for us!"

"Yes, they could. I don't believe that they will though." Bash held Mary at arms length and used a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek "I know that being with you might come with many trials and tribulations. I don't care about ANY of those things. I would gladly die for you!"

"I don't want you to!"

"But I will if I have to. I will be your husband and I will always protect you, it's my job." Bash smiled. "Now help me pick up the fire wood that you so rudely knocked from my hands."

Mary smiled and picked up some of the wood and began walking out of the woods.

* * *

Henry opened the letter that was just brought in by a guard. He scanned it's contents and called for a messenger "Send word that the pope will be here tomorrow afternoon to discuss the legitimization of Sebastian. Make sure that Mary and Bash here this news swiftly and make sure that they promptly make their way back to court!" the messenger nodded his head and quickly headed for his horse.

* * *

Anya had not felt good since the moment she woke up. She felt as if her insides were twisting. She attempted to do her hair but she could not help but notice how pale she was. She slowly got up, giving up on her hair and exited her room. There were no guards outside her room so she used the wall to guide her. She could not walk properly and if she let go of the wall she would surly fall to the floor. She felt dizzy and thirsty. She saw Francis in front of her and as soon as he noticed her, Anya fell to the floor.

"Anya!?" Francis ran over to her and lifted her head from the floor. "Someone get help!"

* * *

Mary sat near the fire and watched the flames. It was a very cold night and Sebastian had fed her some sort of mystery meat for dinner. Despite the fact that Mary had no idea what it was she could not deny that it was delicious. Sebastian came and sat next to her "you are thinking about something, I just know it."

Mary smiled "I was thinking about Aylee."

Bash's smile faded "I'm sorry."

"No! I was thinking about this time when we were children and she fell and got stuck in a patch of mud. I had yet to go to the convent so I had a strong hatred for anything dirty. She wiggled and tried to get out of the thick mud but she couldn't. I remember her having to had a guard go in and get her. She was so embarrassed and I laughed so hard!"

"She was your best friend wasn't she?"

"They were all my best friends. I wonder often what became of Lola. They say she married and left the court. I know she must have been angry that I was not at her wedding. Greer did not say anything but she had a band around her finger. I think the boy in the kitchen proposed. Kenna...well Kenna is still your fathers mistress despite the fact that he is so clearly still sleeping with your mother. How could She not know? Even when I was back at court she never said two words to me after coming to greet me. She hates me for leaving. Maybe she has every right to hate me."

"They have no reason to hate you. They will have to either forgive or forget about you. No one can forget about you."

"You are such a suck up."

Bash laughed and Mary's smile fell "I miss Aylee the most. She was silent but wise."

Bash knew he had no consult his past in order to reassure Mary "I had a friend once who was living in the village near the castle. I use to go riding and stop by and we would have fun with his animals that his father kept. One day when I rode my horse down to his home, His father told me he had died in the night. No one told me how or why. He was just gone. I think of him often."

"Bash you never told me about that."

"My past is not always pleasant. He was my best friend but you are my best friend now. I will never forget about him and out good times. I try not to think about the day I discovered that he had died, but I often think of the time a chicken pecked him in the eye." Bash laughed.

Mary kissed Bash and she wanted nothing more than the make love to him by the roaring fire. He always made her feel like her emotions were OK and he always made her feel better. She pushed his jacket off and she moaned as she felt his fingers in her hair. Bash pulled a string on the back of her dress and it slowly began to loosen with every string that he pulled. Mary deepened the kiss and clawed at his shirt. She heard him let out a mild groan but the passion was cut off when someone knocked at the door. Mary pulled away and looked at the door in frustration. "Leave it." Mary captured Bash's lips again but the person at the door knocked even louder. Bash got up and went to the door. The king's person messenger stood on the other side "Sebastian, the King would like you and The Queen to begin the journey back to French Court. The pope will be in France midday tomorrow."

Mary wiped her lips and came to the door "So soon?"

the messenger shook his head "It surprised even the king, your grace,"

Mary nodded "I suppose we are forced to leave now. We have gotten no sleep how are we to ride our horses back?"

"I thought about that and brought a carriage. I will drive and the two of you will ride. Please pack your things."

Mary nodded and closed the door "I suppose we have to pack our things."

Sebastian saw the worry in Mary's eyes "Do not fear for the outcome. No matter what we will be together, somehow."

* * *

Francis watched over Anya. She had not moved in hours and his heart hurt thinking of her demise. _Why do I care so much? She is my wife but...but NOTHING! She is my wife and I can't let her die!_ Francis saw Anya stir in her sleep and he saw her eyes flutter open "Anya!"

Anya looked up at him "Francis? This must be a dream."

Francis placed a hand on Anya's cheek "No, No it's me. You collapsed in front of me. The Doctor does not yet know what's wrong."

"Oh Francis the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was so intense and it ran so deep into my stomach."

Francis kissed her forehead "You are alright now."

Anya took Francis' hand "Why are you here?"

"I was just asking myself the same question. I feel bound to you now, I don't know why."

Anya let a tear fall down her cheek "It makes me so happy to hear you say that."

Francis kissed Anya gently on the lips "We are husband and wife. It's time we start acting like it."

* * *

Mary slept quietly on Bash's shoulder. They had already spent hours in the carriage and were almost half way there. Bash smiled and thought of the past five years. He thought of the time that he knew for sure that it was love and the day she decided to except that what she felt was more than Friendship.

**_Flashback: _**

_ Bash saw the French guards coming towards them. Mary was shaking with fear "Bash, if they find us they will take us back. You will be put in jail! We have to run!" Bash nodded and they began to run for their lives. They ran and did not stop until they had no other option but to come to a quick halt. Bash looked at the cliff and the water below. He looked back and did not see the guards but knew they could not be far behind. He looked at Mary. They had spent three weeks together and everyday he realized how much she meant to him and how he wanted to keep her safe. The water looked deep enough and he heard the guards approaching _

_"Sebastian! We need to do something. what do we do?" _

_Sebastian looked at Mary "How much do you trust me?" _

_Mary looked at him and then down at the water "NO!" _

_"We have to! There is no other way!" _

_Bash reached out his hand and Mary took it "On the count of three, alright?" _

_Mary nodded _

_"one...two...THREE!" They jumped together and plunged into the water. _

_ The water was cold and felt like daggers when they jumped into it. Bash rose to the top and looked around and did not see Mary. He began to panic but right when he thought the worst she came to surface. She gasped for air and began to tread water _

_"I HATE this idea!" _

_Bash smiled "It could be worse." _

_"I brought one dress with me and now it's wet. Explain to me how this could get any worse." _

_"It could have been shallow water and we could have broken every bone in our body." _

_"You win." _

_ They swam to shore and Mary laid in the grass and tried to catch her breath. She turned over onto all fours and crawled until she got the strength to stand up. Bash steadied her "We can build a fire here and stay here tonight." _

_Mary looked increasingly annoyed with him "It is getting dark and my clothes are a mess. With no sun they will not dry!" _

_"Do you always whine this much?" _

_Bash looked at Mary and realized that she trusted him. She did not even think about the water being shallow, she just believed that he would take care of her. He looked at her and smiled. _

_"What is it?" _

_"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" _

_Mary blushed but ignored the question and turned away from him. Mary thought for a moment and realized that he was more than willing to jump off a cliff if it meant protecting her from something she feared. The thought baffled her but before she knew it her heart was beating fast. Mary was beginning to see Bash in a different light. Bash knew exactly what she was thinking. He smiled to himself and began building the fire. _

**_End of Flashback: _**

Bash smiled down at Mary and rested his head on hers and began to drift off to sleep. If everything went well, this would be the start of forever.

* * *

**Authors Note: The response to this story has been awesome! The reviews so far have all been really nice and have kept me going. Don't be afraid to state in the reviews or in a personal message if there is something you don't understand. I will answer the question in the authors note at the end of the next chapter so everyone can have the answer. Thanks for the support! You guys are amazing! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

***hugs***


	6. Chapter 6

Mary and Francis arrived at French Court. Bash gently tapped Mary "It's time to wake up. Today is the day."

Mary opened her eyes slowly and looked around "Are we here already?"

"Already? We have been in a carriage for almost twelve hours." Bash laughed.

Mary smiled and quickly stepped from the carriage. She felt such relief when she stretched her legs and felt the solid ground beneath her feet. Bash grabbed her hand "Are you ready?" Mary nodded hesitantly. Bash squeezed her hand "No matter what, remember? It will all be alright."

They walked into the palace and saw the King and the pope standing in front of them. Mary and Bash bowed before the king and Pope and then looked at the King hoping for some sort of break from the silence.

"I believe it is time that we all went and had a talk." Mary and Bash both nodded and Followed the King and Popes lead.

* * *

Anya woke after many hours of sleeping. She looked over and saw Francis in the chair next to her bed, sleeping. She sat up and realized how sore she was and made a slight grown. Francis perked up and grabbed her hand "Are you alright?"

Anya smiled "I am a little sore, but perfectly alright. I wonder what happened. Has the doctor said anything?"

Francis smiled "He is on his way with news, hopefully."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered the room with a rather large smile.

"Well I hope that smile means that I am not dying."

The doctor chuckled "You are not loosing your life, my dear. You are gaining one."

Anya and Francis looked at each other and looked back at the doctor 'What?" They said in unison.

The doctor smiled "You are pregnant!"

Anya's smile vanished and she grew increasingly pale. Francis smiled and jumped up from his chair "Are you sure?!"

"Yes."

"This is amazing news! Anya we are going to be parents!" Francis saw the look on Anya's face and did not recognize it as the look of a happy women. "Anya..."

"This can't be..."

"What? Anya we spent a night together and you became pregnant. We are going to be a family!" Francis wrapped his arms around Anya but she did not respond. Anya placed her hand on her tummy and thought about the idea of motherhood. She thought about seeing the child walk for the first time and hearing the child's first words. Anya smiled slightly "We are going to be parents!"

Francis laughed and kissed Anya fiercely. He never dreamed he would have a family after Mary left him, but suddenly he could not think of Mary. He saw Anya. With her dark hair and beautiful eyes and the child that she was creating for him in her stomach. Francis looked at Anya with all the compassion and feeling that he possessed "I love you!"

Anya looked at Francis for a moment and giggled. A red tint went across her face and she tried to cover up her blushing "I...I love you too!" Francis smiled "We are going to be wonderful parents. We are going to have a little prince or princess and he or she will be the treasure of France!" Anya smiled "and he or she will be ours, all ours!" Francis nodded and kissed Anya again, this time gently "Thank You!" Anya smiled "Anytime?" They both laughed and Francis placed a hand on Anya's stomach "Hello Baby! I'm your father!"

* * *

Mary was nervous and it was only getting worse as time went by. The pope was finishing up with the king. They had made their arguments and could only hope the Pope would listen. Bash placed his hand on Mary's back "Do not fear."

"How could I not fear?" She said quietly "Scotland needs me to be it's Queen but I need YOU! I have spent five years with you. If the pope says 'no' than I will have no choice but to part with you."

"We will never part. You know this."

"You would have to sit by and watch as another man beds me and impregnates me. I could not put you through that."

"But I would go through that if it means watching over you and being sure that you were safe."

The Pope walked up the Mary and Bash and they bowed "Decided to legitimate someone is very serious business. I have my answer but first...Sebastian, do you love Mary?"

Bash did not even have to think about it "Yes!"

Queen Mary...do you love Sebastian? I know you were to be wed to Francis, so I wonder if you are serious."

"Bash...I mean, Sebastian ran away with me when I left Francis to ensure my safety. He spent everyday with me for five whole years and he asked me to be his wife. If he is not legitimized he can not Marry me. He protected me and I never thought I would fall in love with him, but I did."

"Would is sadden you if he was no longer in your life?"

"YES!" Mary felt overwhelmed at the thought "To be with another would be torture. I would rather spend my life alone than love someone who is not Sebastian. He is my best friend and the man that I love."

The Pope smiled "Sebastian de Politiers you have officially been legitimized. Remember to always live your life for the Lord!" The Pope began to exit the room and as soon as he did Mary jumped up and down

"Bash!" she threw her arms around him and lifted her feet off the ground and wrapped those around him as well. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes! I told you it would all work out."

King Henry walked up to both of them "Congratulations! When will you be wed?"

Mary looked up at Sebastian who spoke before Mary had the chance "As soon as possible!"

Mary smiled "We will be Married on Scottish soil since he will come to live in Scotland with me."

Henry smiled "I look foreword to seeing Scotland again." Henry looked at Mary "May I have a word with my son?"

Mary nodded and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and exited the room.

Henry looked at Sebastian "Running away with Mary was Stupid and irresponsible! How could you do that to Francis? We is your brother and you betrayed him!"

"Father, what I did was wrong but I don't feel wrong about it. I felt for Mary and I followed those feelings."

"You cost me England! You cost Francis the chance to one day Rule over Scotland!"

"I will rule Scotland along with Mary, this family has only lost England. Mary would have died!"

Henry calmed himself "Regardless of all that...I have never seen you so happy. I know your mother is proud of you and I suppose I am too. She is a fine women and now that Anya is pregnant I suppose everything can rest now."

"Anya is pregnant?"

"Yes. Francis and Anya are going to have a child. If it is a boy, we will have our heir!"

"Thank You, Father!"

Henry placed his hand on his son's shoulder "Don't disappoint me!"

Bash smiled and nodded and ran from the room. Mary waited on the outside of the door.

"What happened?"

"You should send word to your mother than you and I will be wed!"

Mary laughed and kissed Sebastian "I will write the letter right now!" Mary grabbed his hand and led him to her room to write the letter to her mother.

* * *

Anya and Francis were lying in bed

"Francis, if it's a boy what shall we name him?"

"Well...Francis of course" Francis smiled

Anya laughed "and if it is a girl?"

Francis thought for a moment "Anne."

Anya considered it "Queen Anya of France and her beautiful daughter Anne...I love how that sounds."

"So Anne it is!"

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered with Mary

Anya smiled "What a surprise! I see you heard about the baby."

Mary nodded "Yes, yes we did. Congratulations!"

Francis smiled "Thank You!"

Anya smiled "My maids came in buzzing a bit ago about your legitimization, Bash. I suppose a congratulations are in order for you as well."

Bash smiled "Thank You!"

Mary walked towards Anya "How is the child?"

"Doing quite well. He or she made me very ill but I feel much better now."

"We just wanted to come and check on you"

Anya and Mary both realized there was no communication between Francis and Bash. Anya was growing increasingly annoyed "Darling!"

"What?"

"Move on! Mary and Sebastian are to be wed and we are having a baby! Sebastian was a stubborn ass for stealing Mary and you were a stubborn ass quite often according to the stories!"

Mary broke out in laughter but stopped when Francis glared at her "sorry.."

Francis got up and walked towards Sebastian. He nodded "I am not angry at anyone anymore. I have a wonderful wife and a child on the way. I forgive both you and Mary."

Mary smiled and held Bash's hand "and I am sorry for hurting you, little brother."

Mary smiled and took Francis' hand "I apologize for hurting you as well."

Anya walked up behind Francis "We are a family!" she smiled and laughed and Francis could not help but smile as well.

"My little brother is in love!" Bash and Mary laughed as they exited the room but Francis stopped them "I want you both to know that you will always have France."

Mary smiled and hugged Francis "Thank You! You are a dear friend!"

* * *

Mary and Sebastian walked down the halls hand in hand and Sebastian pulled away from her "What's wrong?"

"I remembered that I need to do something! I will be back!"

Mary watched as he walked off quickly "Well...that was odd."

Kenna came up behind Mary and smiled at her before continuing walking. Mary ran after her "Did you know that Bash was legitimized?"

Kenna gave Mary a dirty look "I am the King's mistress, of course I knew."

"well we will be married soon and I want you to be there. I want you to be standing with me."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

Kenna stopped walking "You left for FIVE whole years, Mary. So much has changed and I have no interest in being a lady in waiting anymore."

"I don't need a lady in waiting. I did it myself for years."

"Please leave me alone." Kenna walked quickly away from Mary

"Kenna...Kenna Stop! I am your Queen and I order you to STOP!" Kenna stopped walking and turned around "You were absent for five years. You abandoned Scotland. Do you believe that your people will be so open minded to you? You left them and if it was not for Francis taking care of your kingdom the English would already have it."

"He did that?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why do you and Greer hate me now?"

"Lola got married and cried before because you were not there. Greer is engaged and had only me to tell, she desperately wanted you that day."

"and you? Why do you hate me?"

"I lost a child. I was pregnant one day and not pregnant the next." Tears came to Kenna's eyes "Henry did not want another child, especially not a Bastard child! I needed my best friend and you were GONE! You left us! I thought you would be back but you never came back. Come to find out you and your mountain man built a cabin and live happily ever after, while your friends missed you and suffered." Kenna tried to wipe away tears but they just kept coming "You are a terrible Queen and quite possibly an even worse friend!" Kenna ran from Mary and Mary called her name, trying not to cry but it was too late. She ran to her room and sobbed into her pillow. Kenna was right, she let everyone down.

* * *

"Are you sure she will like it?" Sebastian looked down at the ring in his hand. It was large diamonds and sparkled like a star.

"I am sure, my son. It cost quite a lot. Henry was almost angry that I spent so much on it. It is fit for a queen."

Sebastian smiled and hugged his mother "Thank You! It is perfect! She can finally get rid of that hideous band that I got her when we were on the run together."

Diane smiled "I once told you that you would bleed for a girl that would never be yours...I was wrong. She is yours. Take care of her, love her...be everything she needs."

Sebastian gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and left her room swiftly. As he walked to Mary's room he remembered the first time he asked her to marry him.

_**Flashback:**_

_ Sebastian was going into the nearest town to see if he could get some fruit. He could not afford much for them but a few apples would fill them and they were not too expensive. Sebastian picked the best apples and handed the money to the man and walked away. He slowly had his way out of town when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw that it was a gold band. It was old looking and had dents and dirt permanently attached to the band. He looked at it and thought of Mary. They had been on the run for three years now and they had been accepting of one another's feelings for probably close to a year now. They both always knew but it took a while to admit it. _

_"Are you interested?" _

_Sebastian looked up and saw the smiling man. Sebastian got out the rest of his money and offered it to a man "This is all I have." _

_The man smiled "Is she special?" _

_Sebastian hung his head "She has always been special to me." _

_"Take the ring." _

_"What?" _

_"Call me a sucker for true love. The ring is yours." _

_Sebastian smiled "Thank You!" _

_After hours of walking he finally got back to Mary. She saw him and ran up and threw her arms around him and kissed him "Welcome back! Did you get apples?" _

_Sebastian nodded "Yes." _

_He presented the bag of apples to her and she grabbed one and took a large bite "That is delicious!" _

_Sebastian watched her eat her apple and he laughed as some juice dripped down her chin. She gracefully wiped it away and looked at him "Why are you watching me eat?" _

_"I have something I want to ask you." _

_"Then ask it. We have been together every day for probably close to three years now. I would hope you could ask me questions by now." _

_Sebastian got out the ring and held it in his fist "What do you have there?" _

_Sebastian smiled and opened his fist "Will you...will you Marry me?" _

_Mary saw the little ring in his hand and smiled "Yes." _

_"Yes? Really?" _

_Mary took the ring and slid it onto her finger "I love you and I would love to Marry you. You have protected me and held me through every uncontrollable fit of sobbing and you made me feel whole again. You make me laugh and often times you annoy me but I kind of like that now."_

_Sebastian smiled and kissed Mary passionately "I am going to be the best husband, I promise!" _

_"I'm sure you will try your best." _

_"What is THAT supposed to mean?" _

_Mary took another bite of her apple and smiled "Nothing..."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Sebastian opened up Mary's door and found her crying at the edge of her bed. He ran over to her "Mary, what's wrong?"

Mary sniffled "I am a horrible Queen and a horrible friend and a horrible lover and a horrible person!"

Bash honestly did not expect this when he came into her room but he did what he knew he would do for the rest of their life. He comforted her. "Mary, Mary listen to me. You are a wonderful person. What is all this about?"

Mary wiped at her tears "Kenna! Kenna told me about how they all felt abandoned by me! Lola was devastated when I could not be at her wedding. Greer got engaged and was saddened when she could not run to me and tell me her good news and Kenna suffered a miscarriage and she could not share her pain with her friend. They needed me and I abandoned them!

Bash took Mary's hand in his "You did what you felt was best. You were protecting Francis and everyone else from getting hurt. They just don't understand. You are a remarkable friend. You are a kind Queen and everyone in Scotland looks foreword to your return to the land. You are their symbol of hope and triumph. You are the best person I know."

Mary smiled "You forgot about me saying I'm a bad lover." She began to laugh.

"And you are a WONDERFUL lover, trust me" Bash winked at her.

"Bash sometimes I wonder if I did what was right. Five years later and the thought still haunts me."

"You may never know but it led Francis to Anya and it brought you and me together. Two things that would have never happened if you had not left."

Mary smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "You always cheer me up. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you!"

Bash pulled away from Mary and took the ring from his jacket pocket and presented it to her "I love you too."

"Bash! What is this for?"

"I did not give you a proper ring when I first asked you. This is a ring fit for a Queen."

Mary looked at the ring "but I love the one you gave me. I know it's old and most would not consider it beautiful but it's everything to me. I don't wish to part with it."

Bash smiled and went to Mary's jewelry box and picked out a plain chain. He took the old ring off of Mary's finger and slid the chair through the ring. He placed the new necklace around her neck "Now you can always remember the past, even as we move into the future." He slid the new ring on the Mary's finger and she laughed. She marveled at it's brilliance and kissed Bash gently "Thank You."

"Now wipe the rest of those tears away. We are going to be married in a few days. As soon as your mother gets that letter we will be on our way to Scotland. This is a joyous occasion!"

Mary jumped to her feet and smiled at him "You know one day you are just going to have to let me but upset!"

"I don't think so." Bash smiled.

* * *

Catherine waiting patiently for Anya to enter her room and when she did the Queen did not hesitate to express her anger "You are pregnant?!"

"Yes. This solves you problem. There is going to be an heir to the throne and me and Francis are in love. You need no longer feel guilty about separating him and Mary!"

"Was this a ploy to avoid execution?"

"What? No! I actually forgot about that..."

"Sebastian has been legitimized. Everything I did not want to happen, has happened."

"Sebastian is a wonderful man, I am happy for him and Mary. Francis told me that he loves me! We are all a family and you could be a part of it!

"I don't want any part of your disgusting little unit!"

"How dare you?"

"You can not have my son's child!"

"Why not?"

"You are a pagan!"

"No, I am not! I was raised by two former pagans before the day that you told me to come up with that ridiculous plan I had never tried pagan practices. I was going to allow you to believe that so that you might force me and Francis to separate..but I love him now."

"He hates pagans! Hates them! Once he discovers this he will not want you anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Yes...it is."

Anya felt enraged by this women. She left the room and ran down the hall. She had to know the truth. She saw Francis walking and stopped him "Anya!" Francis tried to kiss her but she would not allow it "How do you feel about Pagans and those associate with Pagans?"

Francis looked at her, puzzled. "I don't care for them or their kind. They are practically rodents. Why do you ask such silly questions?"

Anya could not breath. She felt as if she was going to vomit "I'm sorry...I need to go to my room." Anya began to walk away but stopped when she heard Francis' laughter

"Is this a pregnancy mood swing?"

Anya mustered up a fake laugh "Yes...something of the sort." She continued walking to her room and felt as if her world was crashing around her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Francis found out and felt betrayed. Betraying a King could lead to getting your head chopped off and being executed by the man she loved was a terrible fate for any women. She got to her room and slammed the door behind her. She felt as if her heart was actually breaking in two.

She leaned against the door and began to cry. She knew what she had to do, but she could not accept that it was the only way. She touched her stomach "It's alright, baby. I am going to take us somewhere safe. I don't know where that is but it will be just fine." She slowly opened the door and walked back to the Queens room.

"Back so soon?"

"Get me out of here."

"What?"

"Francis hates anyone associated with the pagans. It is obvious that I have to go in order to protect my child. If you give me a safe place to stay and a way out without Francis knowing...I will go."

"That is a very reasonable deal. I will send you somewhere safe and I promise to God that no harm shall come to you. You will leave tonight. Once I am sure Francis is asleep I will send some of my personal servants to get your things. They won't say a word."

Anya wiped away a tear "Thank You."

Catherine smiled "You are doing the right thing. Pagans have no place at French court."

Anya could not believe it. She thought that she had finally won the battle. She had found love, but now she was afraid that love would not accept her and she was leaving it as quickly as it came. 

* * *

**Authors note: There is a lot that is going to happen in the next Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! I love the response that this story has gotten so far. I have gotten some awesome, insightful reviews and quite a few people have added this story to their favorites. Tell me what you think of Anya leaving Francis because she is afraid he won't accept her pagan heritage. I would love to know your thoughts! **

***hugs* **

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter has some errors in grammar. I did not get around to checking it and I just really wanted it posted. I get excited about posting this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anya rapidly knocked on Sebastian's door. She was growing impatient waiting for him to open it. She saw the doorknob turn and a shirtless Bash came to the door.

"Anya?"

"Sebastian...we need to speak. May I come in?"

Mary came to the door and stood behind Bash "Of course you can."

Sebastian moved out of the way and let Anya inside "What's going on?"

"I need to leave."

Mary's eyes got wide "What? Why?"

Anya sat in the chair by Bash's bed and hung her head, almost in shame "My mother and my father are both former pagans. Catherine told me that she would release me from my marriage with Francis if I helped make sure that Mary and Francis would end up together again. I suppose the queen feels guilt over what she did."

Sebastian was not surprised, he kind of already knew. Mary's covered her mouth with her hand "How could you?"

"Mary, I'm sorry! I was in a relationship that was doomed...at the time, at least. I did not think I would get pregnant and I did not think Francis would fall in love with me. I wanted out! Out of the thoughtless marriage that was nothing but a political alliance. Catherine said if I somehow made it happen she would give me my freedom. I would be free to Marry another. I took her deal and now she knows that I have knowledge of pagan rituals."

Mary had never been so angry "You are the reason that I almost destroyed my relationship with Sebastian? If we had done what was bound to happen if Bash had not walked in, I could be pregnant and my relationship with Bash would be doomed!"

"Yes...that was me."

Mary felt betrayed but Sebastian pulled her aside "I once told you a long time ago about my mother's former pagan ways. I am the product of a pagan women. If you love me, you can find it in your heart to help Anya."

Mary nodded "I suppose you're right." Mary turned and faced Anya "You can't leave!"

"Mary, Francis hates the pagans. He will have me executed...and possibly our child."

Mary shook her head "Francis is not so heartless. I promise. If you run...you are just like me. You will be the women that broke his heart and abandoned him. You can't let him go through this again. You must confront him and if he decides to follow the path of hatred then I will help you run. You will go to Scotland and I will make sure you and the child are safe. But...you must talk to Francis first."

"Catherine already had people loading up a carriage to take me to somewhere 'safe' supposedly."

Sebastian placed a hang on Anya's shoulder "I suppose this means you better go confront him now. You don't have time to waste."

Anya stood up slowly "If he wants to see me burn...you both promise that when you rule Scotland you will keep me safe?"

Mary smiled "I will make sure not a hair gets touched on your head or the head of your child. You have my word."

Anya smiled "I guess if worst comes to worst I can hide out for a few days till the wedding. That will be my only chance."

Bash smiled gently "Go."

Anya nodded and swiftly exited his room.

* * *

Anya walked into Francis' room

"Anya...is everything alright?"

Anya shook her head and a tear escaped and ran down her cheek "I must tell you something."

Francis walked towards her and wiped her tear "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Francis...I want you to know that I do care for you and love you."

"I am sensing a 'but' is coming soon."

Anya nodded "but...I am not what you think I am. I am the daughter of two former pagans. I used an elixir to make sure that you and Mary went to bed together that night."

Francis was confused "That night I came to you?"

"That was completely unexpected and not meant to happen. I was hired to make sure that you and Mary got back together. I used a pagan elixir."

Francis was walking back and forth across the room "Why?! Why would you do this? Who hired you?!"

"The person who hired me is unimportant as are my reasons."

"That is not true! Tell me!"

Francis had never yelled at Anya before

"The Queen...She told me if I got you and Mary to conceive an heir that she would allow me out of our marriage."

"My mother! I should have known!"

Anya simply remained silent until Francis looked at her with heartbroken eyes 'Why did you want out?"

Anya wiped away tears "I...I hated you! You ignored me because I was not Mary! I was angry and I wanted a chance to be in a real marriage. I did not know that we would be...what we are now."

"Pagans get burnt you realize this, right?"

Anya nodded "But rest assured that I will be long gone before you get the chance..."

"How could you betray me like this?" Francis placed a hang in his hair "I don't understand!"

Anya looked away from Francis "When I betrayed you, you were not a husband. You were simply a man that I could not escape from." Her eyes returned straight to his and she looked into his deeply "But you are my husband now. You love me and you protect me and we were going to be a family."

Francis watched as Anya fell to her knees and began to cry. He wanted to hate her for being deceitful but he simply could not. He ran to her and took her into his arms "We are a family! I forgive you."

Anya looked up at him with confusion "Really?"

Francis smiled "I love you, Anya. Don't ever leave me."

Anya sobbed into Francis' night shirt "I won't ever leave you! I promise! I promise!" She wrapped her arms around Francis' neck and kissed him gently "Catherine is loading up a carriage for me. She can overthrow you because you are not king yet."

"What are you saying?"

"I will go. We will meet in Scotland for Mary and Sebastian wedding. It is supposed to be in a few days so it won't be that long."

"No. I am not letting you go."

"Do you want to see me burn?"

Francis shook her head rapidly but could not speak. Tears were pooling in his eyes.

Anya touched his face gently "We have come too far to let it all go. I will return to you, I promise. Catherine is right, pagans have no place in French Court."

"Anya please..."

"I must do this. I must go and make sure that your mother can't harm our child. Child or no child she will have me burnt. I must protect our son or daughter!"

"Do you think that she is truly taking you some place safe? Don't be naive!"

Anya wiped a small tear from Francis' cheek "I must have some sort of faith. I will not allow this child to burn for my sins." She kissed Francis passionately and gave him one final glance. She rose to her feet "Goodbye."

* * *

Mary watched through the window as Anya got into the carriage "I suppose this means that Francis rejected her."

Sebastian sensed Mary's sadness and walked over the window and wrapped his arms around her "We will see her again, remember? In Scotland."

Mary smiled "Yes, I suppose we will. We must protect that Child."

Bash nodded "Our little niece or nephew will be well cared for, I can assure you of that." Bash kissed Mary's neck and held her until they could not longer see he carriage and it disappeared into the night.

* * *

Francis Woke up and had never felt so enraged. He was tired of his mother constantly interfering He quickly dressed and made his way down the halls. He barged into his mothers room "How could you!?"

"What?"

"How could you do this to Anya?"

"She is a pagan!"

"No, she was raised by former pagans. There is nothing evil about her. How could you?"

"French Court has absolutely no place for a pagan or even someone connected to that horrible faith. I can't allow a pagan to be queen."

"but I can."

"Francis, that child and her will be well cared for because I promised her that and I am a women of my word. However, She can't return."

"She will return! Once father has died and I become King you will have no authority here!"

"How dare you speak to your own mother this way?"

"A real mother would not try to push away everyone that her son loves. You shame me! Anya is the women I love and I refuse to accept that she can't return!"

* * *

Francis made his way outside the castle and saw Mary in the garden. She was kneeling down and looking at the roses "Hello Mary."

Mary stood up quickly and smiled "Good morning Francis."

"Where is Bash? Don't you two do everything together?"

Mary smiled "He is off riding."

"And you did not accompany him?"

Mary picked a flower and smelt it "Why so many questions?"

Francis smiled "Just curious I suppose."

"There is something I am curious about as well."

Francis looked at her with a puzzled expression "And what is that?"

"Did you send Anya away?"

"No!" Francis could not answer fast enough. He would never have done that."

"Thank Heaven for that. I was worried that you abandoned her and the child because she is pagan."

"You knew? Did you honestly think I am capable of such things?"

"Yes I knew and quite honestly this is the first real conversation we have had since I returned. I don't know exactly what kind of man you have become. I hope you would never do such a thing, I even assured her that you would be accepting."

"I am the same man that I was when you left. Just with trust issues." Francis smiled.

Mary looked away from him "Then I was a fool for doubting you."

Francis saw Bash riding into the stables on his horse "Your lover is back. I suppose that means you must be off."

Mary glared at him but it faded into a soft smile "I suppose." Mary handed Francis the rose that she had picked and gave him a final glance before walking off to the stables.

* * *

"Did you have a nice ride?"

Bash smiled at Mary and continued to brush his horse "It was a good way to clear my head."

"What troubles you?"

Bash stopped brushing the horse and looked at Mary with sorrowful eyes "I am worried about our marriage. Am I right for Scotland? I never wanted to be a king."

Mary did not know what to say, so she just spoke from the heart "Being a leader is a tedious job. It is hard and thankless and many will people will hate you...but many will love you as well." She took Bash's hand in hers "There is not a single doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful King. You will be a fair ruler and your people will look to you for guidance."

Bash pulled away from Mary "I don't know if I want to guide anyone. Your mother's response could be here at any moment and I am not prepared to be held at such high regard."

Mary could not believe what she was hearing "This would have been something that wise to think about before you asked me to marry you."

"Please don't be mad. I have just always been free and I don't know..."

"If you are willing to give it up...for me."

Bash was hesitant to speak and before we could Mary was walking away from him. He ran after her and grabbed her hand "Mary, No! That is not what I meant!"

Mary would not look him in the eye "But it's what it sounded like to me! You knew that I was a queen. Why would you let me love you if you did not want the responsibility that came with being my husband?"

"Mary, I love you!"

"Then you will rule Scotland beside me and you will take the good with the bad, just as I have done my whole life."

Bash was silent and Mary simply could not stand the sight of him right now "I don't wish to have this conversation anymore!" Bash watched silently as Mary walked away.

* * *

Mary was running through the castle and trying desperately to get to her room. She ran into someone and she fell to the floor. She wiped tears from her cheeks "I'm sorry. I was not watching where I was going." She looked up and saw Francis kneeling down to her "It's alright. What is wrong?" Mary grabbed onto him tightly and cried "Bash does not want to be king! He does not want to rule Scotland! If he does not want that than It would be irresponsible to marry him. How could I sacrifice my country?"

Francis hated the site of his former lover crying over a man "Mary, Bash is a good man. I know this is just cold feet. He is scared because being a leader has much responsibility. He will come around." Francis helped Mary to her feet "Do not fret, Sebastian loves you."

Mary wiped her tears and hugged Francis "I will go find him. Thank You, Francis!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to the Stables, hoping he would still be there. She ran until she saw his figure leaving the stabled "Bash!" He turned at the sound of her voice and she ran to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed him as if she had not kissed him in years. "I know that you are worried because being a ruler has so much responsibility. I will only ask you this, Do you love me?"

Bash smiled "It would be a lie if I saw I could live my life without you."

Mary smiled "Then everything else will fall into place."

Bash smiled and kissed her gently "I could not agree more." Bash laughed and Mary looked at him with a confused expression "I can't believe you yelled at me!"

Mary smirked "You deserved it!"

* * *

Mary and Bash walked into her room and saw the letter sitting on the bedside table. Mary glanced at Bash who gave her a worried smiled. She opened the letter and glanced at it. She smiled and turned to face Bash "My mother is thrilled that I am marrying the son of a king and has made preparations for us to be wed! I can't believe this!" Bash came to Mary and Kissed her and read the letter "She wants us wed in two days? That is so soon."

Mary looked deep into his eyes "If this is not what you want..."

Bash cut her off with a kiss that could have stopped Mary's heart "I want you. I will accept a kingdom if it means getting to grow old with you."

"I suppose we should tell the king."

"Yes, we should."

* * *

Everyone began packing things for the trip to Scotland. The King and Queen filed into their carriage and Mary watched as Greer, leith and Kenna filed into their own carriage. Diane got into her own personal carriage, due to no one wanting to ride with the former mistress. Diane secretly liked it this way. Mary watched as Everyone set out for Scotland and as Frances got into the carriage with his parents.

"Are you coming?"

Mary looked over and saw Bash's head poking out of the carriage "It's not like we have somewhere to be, or anything." Bash smirked.

Mary smiled and shook her head "Oh hush. I am coming." Mary stepped into the carriage and snuggled up to Bash.

Bash kissed the top of Mary's head "We are getting married soon."

Mary took a deep breath and kissed his cheek "I hope my dress is not hideous..."

Bash laughed loudly and Mary just looked at him "I don't understand what's funny. I did not pick it, it could be awful. This is serious!"

Bash continued to laugh

"I see no humor in this."

Bash smiled "It's a dress."

Mary's eyes got wide "I resent that comment."

"I have a feeling every day with you is going to be a battle."

Mary smiled "Is it not already?"

Bash nodded "Good point."

Mary smiled "You are not easy either, you hog the covers at night. It's very irritating."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out." Bash laughed

After hours in the carriage both Bash and Mary had fallen asleep. Mary's head rested on Bash's shoulder and his head rested on top of hers. They were blissful. They were off to get united by Scotland and God. Both Mary and Sebastian hoped and prayed that in the end...however it was meant to end, they would be together.

* * *

**Authors Note: Happy New Year! I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to Review! This story has 40 followers and 17 favorites and to me that is AWESOME! Thank You guys soooo much! **

***hugs* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** **I was really worried about posting this chapter for the following reasons: **

**1. I don't know much about how people got married back then so I just kinda guessed and wrote down whatever came to me. Because I don't know too much about marriage back then, I kept the scene short. **

**2. I don't know if there is a coronation ceremony (I assume that there is.) but I did not know if it was before the wedding, after the wedding, or if the wedding served a duel purpose and you were married and crowned king/queen on the same day. So I decided I wanted their to be a coronation scene separate from the wedding for the next chapter. Even if it is not accurate to the ways of the real world. It's my story so I suppose I can do what I want with it. **

**I am American so I know a lot about American history! I can tell you all about Vietnam and WW2 but all that I know about European History has mostly been discovered on the History Channel (A channel that I LOVED when I was a kid) I did take a European history class but it was mostly about wars. So I hope you all can excuse my lack of knowledge. **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Mary stepped out of the carriage and saw her mother standing and waiting to greet her. She looked at Bash and smiled "Are you nervous?"

Bash took a deep breath "Nervous? No. Terrified? Yes!"

Mary smiled and grabbed his hand "She is just a mother...that could have you beheaded."

"Oh, that's comforting."

Mary and Bash began walking towards her Scottish home "Don't fret. She has served as regent of Scotland since my absence but I am back, so there will be no executions today. Hopefully." Mary looked at Bash with a wicked grin.

Bash smiled "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I suppose it's a good thing that she is not there one marrying you then, isn't it. She already accepted the engagement, you are worried over nothing."

Mary stood in front of her mother and released Bash's hand and bowed before her mother "Hello Mother."

Her mother bowed back "My darling, it is lovely to see you again. Is this your fiance?"

Mary nodded "Mother, may I present my fiance Sebastian de Poitiers. Sebastian, this is my mother, Mary of Guise."

Sebastian bowed and Mary's mother returned the gesture "Lovely to meet you Sebastian. We must learn more about one another, I'm afraid Mary's letter was brief and did not describe much detail."

Sebastian nodded "Of course."

Mary's mother nodded and smiled "Well we have much to do before the wedding tomorrow evening. Mary you must see that your dress fits. I hand picked it myself, I have not seen you in many years and I am thankful to see that you are not...large."

Mary's eyes got wide and Sebastian snickered to himself.

"We also need to finish up Sebastian's wedding attire. All your ladies must be properly dressed, so they will need a fitting. Also we will need to discuss both of you taking the throne, sooner before later. That is a very important conversation."

Mary nodded "Yes, I know it is. I suppose we should get going." Mary looked up to Sebastian and he gave her a simple smile. They could do this is they were in it together. Mary remembered that her mother was a tad bit over bearing at times.

* * *

Mary stood in front of her mother and Bash stood by her side.

"Mary, I hope you realize that not having France will make you a weaker queen?"

"I don't believe there is anything weak about me, mother. We sill have France's support."

Mary's mother nodded and turned to Bash "I understand you are...or, were a bastard?"

"MOTHER!"

"It's a decent question, my dear."

Sebastian nodded "I was legitimized so I could be with Mary."

"You stole Mary from Francis, is that correct?"

Mary covered her eyes with her hand "Mother, please."

Her mother raised her hand to silence her and returned to looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian did not nod but he also did not shake his head "I...I suppose some might look at it that way. I love Mary, I think I always have. It just happened. It was everything but deliberate."

Mary's mother nodded "Do you realize the burden being a ruler can place on your shoulders? It is hard work! You would not just be devoted to Mary, but to a country. You understand this, correct?"

Sebastian nodded "Mary explained this to me, yes. I fully understand."

"I don't think you do, but you will. I suppose I have no further questions."

Mary sighed "Thank the Lord."

"After the wedding you both will consummate your marriage. As always there will be an audience, it will be awkward. My advice to you is to keep it short. You can really go at it later on."

Mary's face got hot as she blushed and Sebastian laughed at her. Mary took a sip of water.

"I'm sure you are both ready to loose those pesky virginities."

Mary spit out her drink "Mother!"

Her mother laughed "Darling, I'm teasing."

"When did you get so bold?"

"This morning. Anyways, the next morning will be coronation day. Since you are both married you will both officially take the throne. Everything after that I suppose you will take day by day."

Sebastian nodded, he seemed tense. Mary's mother smiled at him "I know this is a lot to take in. I remember when I married Mary's father, James. He was king of the Scots and quite honestly I was terrified. Your situation is different, you don't have to learn to get along because you already do. You are both in love and that is a wonderful thing for a king and queen to be. Don't be too distressed. Eventually it will all come together and it will feel natural. Take it from someone who knows."

Sebastian smiled "Thank You for your words of wisdom, your grace."

Mary's mother laughed and walked towards the door "Don't forget about your fittings."

Mary took a deep breath when she left and Sebastian laughed "Did she honestly believe that we are virgins?"

Mary looked at him with an overly annoyed expression "I'm not entirely sure, but there is no way I'm asking her."

* * *

It was the big day and Mary was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. It was beautiful and Mary could not deny how wonderful it made her feel. The door opened the Kenna and Greer walked into the room. Mary smiled "Thank You for being here!" She hugged her friends tightly and looked at them with loving eyes.

Kenna smiled "Despite our differences, this is your day. We love you Mary. Just promise you won't ever leave us again!"

"I promise!"

Greer smiled "You look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful but...I wish Lola was here."

The door opened the Lola was in the door way "did someone say my name?"

Mary squealed and ran to Lola "You came! How?"

"Of course I came. Your mother invited me!"

Mary hugged her tightly "Hello, my old friend. How I have missed you. How is your marriage?"

Lola smiled and placed a hand on her tummy "Going very well."

Greer smiled "You're pregnant?"

Lola smiled "I just found out before I came. It's the best news!"

Kenna laughed "Congratulations!"

Lola looked at Mary "Are you aware that your hair is a mess?"

Mary looked in the mirror "Oh, My."

The girls all laughed and attacked Mary's head. Kenna smiled "Can't have you looking like your head is a birds nest on your wedding night."

Mary loved this. It was just like old times. She looked around and saw all her friends and for a second, she thought she heard Aylee laugh. Her face fell and her smile Vanished. The girls stepped away "What's wrong?"

Mary let a tear escape but quickly forced the others back "Aylee and I spoke of this day. It's a shame that we can't share it with her."

Lola took Mary's hand in hers "It has been a very long time and she is without a doubt, watching you."

These words comforted Mary and she quickly perked up "Well are you going to fix my 'birds nest' or not?"

The girls laughed and continued to fix Mary up for her big night.

* * *

Bash stood in front of the mirror and straightened his jacket. He gave a cheeky smile "I would marry me."

Francis smirked "you and Mary are the only ones."

Bash laughed and Francis pushed him aside to look at himself in the mirror.

"Pushy."

Francis laughed "It's a little brother thing."

"I can't believe I am going to be married. I never though this day would come."

Francis smirked at bash "Neither did anyone else."

"You know...Mary says that I am the cheeky one, but I think it's you."

Francis laughed and fixed the collar of Sebastian shirt. He pinched Sebastian neck and then pretended as if he did not do it "OW!"

Francis turned around "What?"

"You pinched me!"

"When?"

* * *

Mary and her girls were all ready. The ceremony would start in an hour and her door opened to show her mother on the other side. "May I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

The girls nodded and exited the room.

Mary's mother closed the door "Darling, When I first arranged you to Marry Francis...I was only thinking of the country. I want you to know that you marrying the man that you love is all that I ever wanted for you. I love you darling."

Mary smiled "and I love you."

Mary watched her mother leave and she looked at herself in the mirror. She was different than she was five years ago, somehow more mature and honest with herself. The door opened again "So many visitors today!" Mary turned and saw Diane standing with a cloaked figure. "Who is this?"

The cloaked figure pulled back her hood and Mary saw Anya "Anya! Oh Thank heavens, your alright!" Mary hugged Anya.

"Catharine's carriage dropped me off at a cottage in the middle of a forest. It was abandoned and filthy but only a few miles from the Scottish border, so I walked."

Diane smirked "Sneaky old witch!"

Mary smiled "Well you are here now and that is all the matters. Will you be attending the wedding?"

Anya nodded "If Catharine is there, how could I?"

Mary let a sly smile go across her face "This is my wedding. You will attend. Who cares about that old snotty women!"

Anya laughed and hugged Mary "I think I will go find Francis now!"

Mary nodded and watched her go but Diane stayed "Can I help you, Diane?"

Diane smiled and grabbed Mary's hand "Thank You."

"for what?"

"For saving my son. He was always so free but even freedom comes with a price. He was lonely and I was beginning to fear that he would die, never knowing love. I know now that, that is not true. Thank You!"

Mary smiled and for the first time in her life, she hugged Diane. "Your Welcome. And thank you for giving birth to such a remarkable man!"

Diane laughed "The pleasure was all mine, naturally."

Mary turned back to the mirror "Do I look alright?"

Diane nodded her head "Like a cross between an angel and a forest fairy."

Mary looked at herself and nodded "That might be the greatest compliment I have ever gotten."

* * *

Sebastian watched the door open and saw Mary's mother enter the room "Only a few more moments. You must start heading to the palace chapel now."

Sebastian nodded "Of course." He began to walk but Mary's mother stopped him.

"I want you to know that if anyone is going to Marry my daughter...I am quite pleased that it is you. The fact is that I may only have a few years left and I can trust you to take care of her. I am happy you went with her those five years ago."

Sebastian smiled "I have many regrets but...accompanying Mary that day will never be one of them."

Mary's mother smiled "Follow me to the chapel."

Sebastian nodded and followed his soon to be mother in law out of the room.

* * *

Mary stood in front of the double doors, they were going to swing open any minute. Kenna, Lola, and Greer stood behind her in a line, holding flowers. "Are you ready?" asked a servant. Mary smiled "Yes."

The doors flung open and the music began to play. Everyone stood up and watched Mary as she slowly walked down the isle. She saw Sebastian and he smiled at her. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his whole life. She was like light in the darkness. Sebastian took Mary's hand in his and they stood together.

"We gather here today, in front of God to celebrate the union of Sebastian and Mary. Sebastian, do you take Mary to be your wife? Through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

Sebastian looked at Mary "Yes, I do."

"Mary, do you take Sebastian to be your husband? Do you promise to love him and care for him through all of life's trials, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

Sebastian lightly kissed Mary and all her ladies began to cheer. Mary smiled at Sebastian and he squeezed her hand to silently state his love. Mary squeezed his hand back as they walked out of the chapel.

* * *

Mary took Sebastian hand. It was going to be their first dance. They had to dance in front of an entire room full of people and honestly, Mary was scared. She loved to dance but she felt pressure this time. Sebastian held her close and they began to move with the music. They glided across the room and all Mary and Sebastian could look at was each other. They spun around and Mary felt dizzy but she held onto Sebastian and kept moving. They moved until the music stopped and the rest of the room joined in when a new song began to play.

Mary stopped away from Sebastian and walked out of the ballroom. Sebastian followed, wondering where she was going. He closed the door to the ballroom and felt Mary throw her arms around him and kiss him. This kiss was passionate and needy. She pulled him into a corner and ran her fingers through his hair, never breaking contact. No words were said because none were needed. Sebastian felt the same as Mary. They had not had much time together since they arrived at Scottish court and they longed for one another. Sebastian hand grazed Mary's cheek and he gently trailed his fingers down her arm. She felt his hand on her lower back and he pulled her close to him. Mary placed her delicate hand on his hard chest and she could feel his heart beating quickly. Sebastian bend down and gathered her skirt and slipped a hand on her thigh. He continued to kiss her and Mary felt his hand touch her inner thigh. Mary let out a soft moan but the light that came from the ballroom startled her. She jumped away from Sebastian and watched as people exited the ballroom. "We have to go back in." Mary walked towards the door and wiped her lips with her thumb. Sebastian smiled "Way to ruin all the fun." Mary smirked at him and returned to the party.

Mary's mother walked towards them "It is time for consummation."

* * *

Mary looked around the room at all the people that were watching her. "This is odd." Mary whispered. Mary had no idea what to do. Her ladies gathered around her and undressed her. People were there but very quiet. Mary kept on her under dress, apparently that's how it worked. Mary watched as a maid pulled her bed sheets down and Mary crawled in and quickly covered herself. There were so many faces looking at her. People were trying to get the best seat in the room, as if her and Sebastian were going to be performing a play. Sebastian walked in, in a night dress and Mary smirked at him. He would never be caught dead in one of those under normal circumstances, but Mary figured we was told to wear it. Sebastian crawled in next to Mary, under the covers. A priest came and said a prayer for them and a maid wrapped the attached drapes around the bed, for at least a little privacy.

Mary looked over at Sebastian "Now that?"

"I suppose we do what we always do." Sebastian smirked

"How can we do that?" Mary whispered "We are supposed to be virgins and what we do shows...skill."

Sebastian smiled "Thank You."

"We need to put on a show. Just as my mother said, we should make it brief."

Sebastian nodded and got on top of her. He spoke out loud for the whole room to hear "This is where it goes, right?" Mary heard some ladies in the room snicker

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian kissed Mary and before she knew it, he was inside her. Mary moaned out but remembered that this was supposed to be her first time, so she let out a sound that would resemble a moan of pain. Sebastian tried to keep himself from laughing. The look on Mary's face was absolutely priceless.

When it was done, the curtains got pulled back and the priest walked over to them "It has been consummated, yes?"

Sebastian squinted at him "did you not just hear it?"

Mary slapped Sebastian's shoulder "Yes, your grace. It is done."

Everyone walked out of their room and Mary waited till everyone was gone. When there was no one but Mary and Sebastian left in the room. She got on top of him and playfully slapped his chest "did you really ask me where it goes? When was the last time you were a virgin? Who asks that?"

Sebastian laughed "I was acting, my dear."

Mary smirked "Stick to being future King. It suits you better."

Sebastian laughed and flipped them over so Sebastian was on top "How dare you insult your husband?"

Mary giggled as she felt Bash's lips on her neck "My husband. I love how that sounds."

Bash kissed his way down her body and Mary moaned as she felt his tongue between her legs. "I want you. Now please."

Sebastian came back up and kissed her lips gently before slowly easing his way inside her. They were like poetry together. Every movement was breathtaking. Mary felt his gaze upon her and she moaned out his name as she rode out her pleasure. Sebastian took a deep breath and rested his body on top of hers, still tangled together. Mary drew little patterns on his back and Sebastian laughed "Do you think it will be like this forever?"

Sebastian looked up at her "Why would things change?"

"Don't you suppose Catherine and your father were in love at one point? Something changed royals and they become...horrid people with no concern for the ones that loved them."

Sebastian kissed her forehead "Mary...you are my everything."

"and you are mine."

"I would never forsake you in such a way, or in anyway if I can help it."

Mary smiled and Sebastian crawled into the covers next to her. They quickly fell asleep, for tomorrow was coronation day.

* * *

Francis lay in bed with Anya, he was not sure who the bed belonged to. He remembered seeing her and a fire began to burn inside of him. After the wedding, he could not control the flame any longer and he just picked a door and pulled her inside.

"I am happy you are back. Please, return to court."

"Francis, you know I can't. Catherine could have me killed and I must protect our child. Sebastian and Mary have said that I can reside here. We can visit and you can still watch your child grow."

"But I want to watch our child grow from our home, in France."

"It's not an option. I'm sorry."

Francis nodded and looked at the ceiling "I understand, know that I will be here for you. I will visit as often as possible, I will stay for a week at a time. I'm sure Mary and Bash won't mind."

Anya smiled "I'm sure they won't."

"I love you and our child."

"We love you too, Francis."

* * *

Henry sat in public with Diane. There was no danger since this was not their court. "Diane, we raised a fine son."

Diane smiled "Yes, yes we did. He is to be a king. All of those people that forced us to deem him a bastard must be kicking themselves right now."

Henry smiled and took a sip of his wine.

Diane tilted her head to the side "Tell me, how are things with lady Kenna?"

Henry scoffed "Alright, I suppose. She is difficult and ever since the loss of the child has been so determined to have another. I don't have another bastard. The odds of things turning out as well for that one as they did for Sebastian is slim."

Diane laughed "Why would anyone want a bastard child? I love Sebastian with every bone in my body but...he was not desired when I was young."

"I suppose she thinks it will make her more important, someone I can't dispose of."

Diane laughed "she is still so naive to the ways of any court. Children don't mean love or forever. They simply mean an heir for most royals, at least in the beginning."

"I still wish she could be more like you, less impatient and more understanding. You have been with me my whole life, I need you. Lady Kenna I feel will not be needed much longer."

Diane smiled "You always know where to find me, your grace." Diane winked and walked away.

* * *

Mary's mother stood in front of the King of France "The preparations for coronation are all complete. Tomorrow, your eldest son will rule Scotland. I suppose this pleases you."

"Immensely. Two powerful sons as my legacy is much better than one."

Catherine walked up and stood near Henry "At least it pleases someone, I suppose."

"Does she ever stop talking?"

Catherine glanced over at Mary's mother and gave her the dirtiest look that she could produce "Francis was supposed to rule France AND Scotland. Not just France. This is ridiculous!"

"But it has already been done. Mary and Sebastian are married and tomorrow Sebastian will be a king in his own right. You had your chance, Catherine. Everyone at court...every court in Europe knows that you drove Mary away."

Henry stood up and rubbed his forehead "It is late and I wish for this conversation to be over."

Mary's mother nodded "Of course, your grace."

Henry left the room and Catherine gave a final glance to Mary of Guise "This is not over."

Mary smirked "Actually...this is Scotland, not France. So I think it is over. Remember who's country you are in."

"not yours."

"Until the morning it is still mine. I have watched over it and protected it. My daughter thinks of you as an insect. I surly hope that she will crush you."

"Mary still remains close to Francis, she would never."

"Rumor has it...you sent Lady Anya away as well. pushing everyone that loves your son away...would he protect you?"

Catherine's eyes grew wide

Mary of Guise smirked at her silence "I do believe that if Henry were to pass it would be your head on the chopping block. That is what happens when you are a selfish mother. I don't think your son would protect you if Mary decided to end you. She is very kind though...unless of course you cross her. She is capable of being ruthless if need be. She is a true ruler, after all."

"Are you threatening me?"

Mary laughed "No, my old friend. Of course not."

Catherine watched as Mary left the room. Her heart hurt because she knew that it was true. Henry was old and soon...she would be unprotected. She sensed a chill in the air and knew that Coronation day could be the last day of her comfortable reign as Queen of France. Both Sebastian and Mary had reason to hate her. She touched her neck and imagined it being chopped off. They would never make me pay for the crimes I have committed against their hearts..would they?" She was hateful towards Bash and Mary and she knew that she had to tread lightly, from here on out.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for Reading! Please Review! If there is anything you don't understand, just state so in a review and I will make it clear next chapter in the Authors Note. Thanks! **

***hugs* **


	9. Chapter 9

Bash was getting ready for coronation. He was going to be the leader of a country soon. He glanced at himself in the mirror as servants smoothed out his clothes. He was alarmed when he heard screaming, a women's scream. What was worse was that he recognized it. "Mary!" He heard crashing and the screams increased. He ran out of his room and saw them, all of them. Soldiers storming the castle with English colors. He glanced over and saw one was holding a sword to Mary's throat. Mary looked calm but he knew on the inside she was crying out. He ran towards her "Let her go!"

He punched the man in the face and watched as he fell to the ground "What's going on?"

Mary looked around her, obviously flustered "I...I don't know. They just stormed inside. I don't know what's-"

Mary's eyes got wide and Sebastian shook her gently "Mary? Mary?"

He turned and his eyes met the same women that Mary's eyes were locked onto to. Sebastian heard Mary speak "Elizabeth."

The redheaded women slowly walked towards them. Her soldiers were destroying everything but she only focused on Mary "Hello, Cousin."

Mary wearily stepped in front of Sebastian "What are you doing here? Why are you men destroying my castle?"

Elizabeth laughed "I think you know why."

Mary of Guise ran towards her daughter and shielded her "You have no right to be here, you demon!"

Elizabeth's face fell flat "How rude. Mary of Guise...this is all your fault. You know very well that Sebastian can't be a king. Who did you have to pay off to allow such a sham to take place? I'm rather intrigued."

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Every political leader in Europe has been promised something in order to allow Sebastian to take the throne in such a way!"

Mary could not believe what she was hearing "Mother! You told me-"

"I know what I told you!"

"Mary, I'm sorry that your mother has lied to you. You see...you probably don't know because you were not raised in your country and allowed to learn like you should have. Though he is no longer a 'bastard'...he is not a prince. He can't be a king. Your mother went to the pope as well as several political leader and begged and bribed them to allow him to rule. What kind of Queen would I be if I allowed such a thing to take place?"

"Mother how could you?"

"You would not marry Francis, it was my only choice. I took so much of your happiness away, I had to give you this!"

Mary was silent and Sebastian gave her hand a squeeze "Then I will not be a king! I will be by your side...but I won't rule."

Elizabeth smiled "How wonderful to have such a devoted man." Elizabeth walked closer to Mary and took her hands in hers "My darling cousin, you know you can't rule alone. You are so young and so inexperienced. It would be far to difficult. For me it is easy but you are so fragile"

"What do you suggest I do, Cousin." Mary spoke sarcastically.

"I suggest you give your country to me! I can rule it with all the grace that it deserves."

Mary heard the screams throughout the castle and for a brief moment...she almost considered. She saw the smoke filling her Scottish home and she knew something was lit on fire. She began to breath heavy and her stress forced her to her knees. Sebastian dropped to the floor with her and tried to calm her. Mary's eyes were filled with Rage "You will never have my country! Now GO before I have you executed for conspiring against the Queen of Scots!"

Elizabeth just stood there and watched as Mary slowly rise to her feet "Did you hear me? GO!"

Elizabeth exited and all her soldiers began to follow her out. When the last guard exited the castle Mary glared at her mother "You paid people off? You assured me in your letter that Sebastian would be a king! I believed you!"

Mary ran down the halls and she heard Sebastian calling her name, but she did not care. She saw a body on the floor and recognized it as Kenna. She gasped and ran to her friends side "Kenna!" Kenna did not respond. Mary put her ear to her chest and heard a faint heart beat "Kenna! She is alive, someone fetch a doctor!"

Her mother ran down the halls to find any doctor that was still able to work.

Henry ran over to Kenna. He was limping and covered in blood, Mary knew it was not his. "Kenna!" The king lifted her head and held her "Kenna..."

Mary stood up "War."

Sebastian shook his head "Mary...NO!"

"WAR! I want War on the English! They will Pay for what they have done!" Mary looked over at Henry and he nodded

"Yes...they will pay. The French have officially declared war of the English!"

Sebastian held Mary at arm's length "Mary...I have seen war, you can't do this!"

Mary removed herself from Sebastian's grasp "I can...and I will. Scotland and France have declared War on England. It is done."

Mary walked away from Sebastian. Sebastian feared the look in Mary's eyes. She was ruthless, she wanted Elizabeth dead. This was not the Mary that he knew.

Mary stopped in front of her mother, who had returned with a doctor for Kenna. "Leave."

"What?"

"This bloodshed and destruction is because of you and your lies...leave this place at once."

"I am your mother! How could you send me away?"

Mary looked at her mother with a blank expression "If Kenna dies...you will be executed. Those are the only words I have left for you." Mary continue walking, with her heart heavy and her burdens great.

* * *

Mary watched over a sleeping Kenna. The doctor had gotten to her just in time but for many others it was too late. Elizabeth's men killed many members of her court and Mary's heart felt true anger, possibly for the first time in her life. Sebastian walked in "Mary."

Mary turned to him and spoke with anger "What do you need?"

"My wife."

Mary looked at him with a blank expression "I can't be that right now, I need to be a queen." She got up and headed for the door. She passed Sebastian without even looking at him "If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with King Henry."

Sebastian followed her out "Mary, please listen to yourself. You have never been just a queen. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Mary turned towards him "Kenna almost died! MY people in MY court were killed! If she wants my Kingdom, I will never deliver it without a fight."

"There are other ways!"

"I don't care! War speaks to people...and I have very much to say."

This whole event was like a horrible nightmare. They had not even been married for 24 hours and she was already not the women that he had fallen in love with "Where is the women that I fell in love with?"

Mary stopped walking

"where is the women that I built a cabin with? The women that accepted my lousy engagement ring? Or, how about the women that married me? She was here yesterday. Have you seen her?"

Mary turned and looked at him. Even from far away he could see her tears "She is still here...she is just very sad." Mary wiped away tears that streamed down her cheeks "I have been the object of so many assassination attempts. They had taken my childhood and robbed me of comfort. I have nightmares of the English flag and I won't stand for it anymore! They had killed people that I love! Maids who once took care of me as a child were found in their own blood. This is not just a injustice towards me, but an injustice towards Scotland. There must be consequences!"

Sebastian walked towards her "but Mary-"

"BUT NOTHING! Do You think I want to go to war? Do you think this is an easy choice? It is hard and I feel awful but there is no other way. It's what my people expect and it is what has to be done!"

Sebastian stayed quiet but Mary could not "If you love me, if you really love me...you will hold me and tell me that I am doing what is best!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Mary "You are doing what is best. I just wish there was another way."

Mary touched Bash's cheek gently "As do I, My love. We will get through this...I know we will."

"I don't care about being King...I will do whatever you need me to do as your husband."

Mary smiled "Come to the meeting with me. We can discuss options and since you have Military knowledge you will be a very big help."

Sebastian killed Mary's lips gently "Of course."

* * *

Mary and Bash walked into the meeting with King Henry. Henry stood up "Ah, Finally. Mary and Sebastian may I present the Scottish Army General-"

"Millin!" Mary ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him "Millin, how wonderful to see you again!"

The man smiled "Hello, your grace."

"Your grace? We have known one another since birth...that seems rather formal."

"I find it appropriate."

Mary awkwardly moved away from him "May I present my new husband, Sebastian."

Sebastian and Millin made eye contact but no words were exchanged.

The king cleared his throat "Millin is the leader of your Army, he is here to listen in and voice concern."

Mary nodded "Millin, what do you think of our...situation."

"I think that you are in the right. Elizabeth took the throne and much of Europe has suffered. England does seem better off but...everywhere else fears her for one reason or another. We will fight for you, your grace."

"Well what is our plan of action?" Sebastian inquired "England's army is large."

Millin looked at Sebastian as if he were an insect "Yes, but...France has a large army and Scotland's army might not be large but it is very skillful and strong. I believe that together, we could be an unstoppable force."

Henry nodded "When can we attack?"

"Within the week. There is much to prepare but, within the week is a reachable goal."

Mary nodded "Then it is done."

Henry nodded "Yes...it is."

* * *

Mary watched as the soldiers prepared for battle. They stocked the ships and prepared their weapons and armor. Sebastian came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder "You are worried."

Mary turned to him "Of course I am. These are my men and for all I know I could be sending them into a slaughter. I fear for their lives and for my country. Elizabeth wants me gone...if we fail, she could win."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly "I will protect you, no matter what. I love you and husbands take care of their wives."

Mary gently placed a hand on his cheek "I fear this is a force even too great for you, my love."

Sebastian kissed her passionately "then we shall go down together."

Mary and Bash held one another and watched the troops continue their preparation. Mary's heart no longer felt heavy, because when she was in Bash's arms she was as light as a feather.

* * *

It was the day before the troops were set to leave and Mary smiled at the men in front of her. "My brave men...how I love you all so much. You are my loyal subjects and my heart wishes to thank all of you. To express my gratitude I would like to have a picnic with every one of you, this afternoon. You are all invited, bring your families. I know it's a small token...but I feel it is from the bottom of my heart and that...that is everything a queen can give sometimes."

The men all smiled and bowed to the queen. Millin came up to her and smiled "What a wonderful idea!"

"Will you bring your wife? I heard rumors that you married a few years ago."

Millin's smile faded "she passed a year ago, my lady."

Mary placed a hand over her mouth in both shock and embarrassment "I am so sorry. I did not mean-"

"It's perfectly all right. She was very ill and I felt like it was better for her to go to heaven than to stay on earth so sickly."

"That is very noble and loving of you."

Millin smiled "I look foreword to the picnic, your grace." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

* * *

Sebastian and Mary sat on their blankets. They were surrounded by their people. The men that would fight for Scotland and their families all gathered around them. They watched as Children played and wives kissed their husbands. Sebastian payed no attention to any of it, something was on his mind. "What is it?"

Sebastian broke our of his trance "What?"

"You are thinking of something. What is it?"

Sebastian felt this was a good of time as any to tell her "I wish to fight."

"WHAT?" Mary said loudly. People looked at her before returning to their food "What? Why? No!"

"It is what I have always done, I want to go. I want to protect Scotland because it is my country now."

Mary shook her head rapidly "No, Bash! This is our country but...this is also our marriage. What if you die? How can you even consider doing something that could leave me without you? I love you!"

Before Bash could say another word, Mary got up and ran. She ran for the castle. She tried to find a place where crying was acceptable but when you are a queen, no such place exists. She ran for the Garden, it was quiet and there was no one around. She sat on a bench and tears flooded her eyes and dripped down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder...but it did not feel like Sebastian. She looked up and saw Millin "What is troubling my Queen?"

Mary wiped tears away "Sebastian wants to go to War. I mean...I know that he use to do that but, he is married now. I thought he would give it up."

"Once a fighter, always a fighter."

Mary nodded "I suppose...I just don't want to be without him. I love him."

For some reason those words brought pain to Millin's chest. He remembered their time as very young children. They were always together. He was the son of the General and she was a future Queen. Both in different ways were destined for greatness. He looked at Mary and could not control himself. He hugged her tightly "Do not cry, my sweet Mary. I will do all I can to protect him if you can't talk him out of it."

Mary's crying slowed down "Really?"

"Yes, of course." _Anything for you_.

* * *

Mary sat on her bed and watched as Sebastian entered their room "Are you really going?"

Sebastian looked over to her "Yes. I want your people to know that I care."

"By dying for them?"

"Yes! If I have too."

Mary watched over to him, he would be leaving in the morning "Then I suppose there is but one thing let to do."

"What is-" He was cut off by a kiss. A kiss so powerful, that his knees went weak. He walked them over to their bed and laid her down gently "I love you, Mary."

Mary looked up into his eyes, they were like a maze and she knew she was lost "I love you too, Sebastian. I love you so much!" She pulled him on top of her and it did not take long before they were one. Mary prayed to God that this would not be the last time that she felt her husband's touch.

* * *

Mary woke up and found Sebastian standing in front of the mirror. He was fully dressed and was about to step out of their room "Were you going to wake me?"

He walked over to her "Of course."

Mary began to cry "I just wish that we would have stayed in the forests, In our little cabin. I loved my garden! We could have had children and-"

Sebastian kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes before making his way to the door. "Are you not going to say goodbye?"

Sebastian smiled "Goodbye means forever. I will see you soon, Mary."

The door closed and Mary rushed out of bed and chased after him. "BASH!"

He turned around and she jumped into his arms. She kissed him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive "If you don't come back I will be so mad at you!"

Sebastian smiled and kissed her one more time "See you soon, my love."

"See you soon."

* * *

**One Month Later:**

It had been a full month and Mary felt lost without Sebastian. She carried on as Queen but...as a women she was dying inside. She felt awful all the time. For the last week she felt so sick. Her stomach ached and she could hardly eat. She often felt dizzy and she vomited quite often. She missed him so much that it made her ill, or at least that's what she thought.

Mary wondered why she had not began to bleed that month. She could not figure out why and she thought maybe the stress of Sebastian's departure and the war had delayed it. She went to the court's doctor and his news shocked her to her core "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you Sure?"

"I am positive. Congratulations!"

Mary could not even process this. She left the doctor and walked. Her friends had returned to France, as did Francis. Kenna had gotten better and returned to France a week prior. She did not know what to do. She went to the only person she knew she could speak to. She knocked on the door and Anya opened it "Mary...what's wrong."

"May I come in?"

Anya nodded "Of course."

Mary paced back and forth in Anya's room. She looked at Anya's growing belly "I am pregnant!"

Anya smiled "How wonderful! Sebastian will be thrilled when he returns!" Anya looked at Mary's face "You don't look pleased."

Mary began to pace again "How can I be? Sebastian is not here! If he dies I will be forced to raise this child alone. We won't know what has become of Bash until he returns, and only God knows when that will be."

Anya nodded "Your fear is understandable, but if Sebastian does die...this child will need you. It is half Bash, remember that."

Mary smiled "I suppose I did not consider that. I miss Bash so much."

Anya smiled and placed a hand on her tummy "My belly is growing and Francis is no where around. I miss Francis so much."

Mary sat on the bed near Anya "Would you like to eat something sweet and wallow in our sorrows together?"

Anya nodded "I would like that very much."

* * *

Mary got word that there was a letter waiting for her. She slowly walked towards the letter that was carefully placed on her bedside table. She opened it and read it's contents. She read that England had surrendered and the remaining men are coming home. She smiled and felt almost faint. She ran out of the room and told a guard to have everyone in court meet her in the throne room.

As people gathered around Mary spoke the news "After a month...our men are coming home! I don't know who is alive and who is not. Servants need to send word to families and we must all pray for a safe trip home. That is all."

Mary had never felt so happy, her Sebastian was coming home. She could not wait to tell him about their baby.

* * *

Sebastian could feel it, the blood. It was warm and sticky and it was covering his side. He had been stabbed and men were trying to get him to the ship to go home. The English had lost this battle, but he knew the war was not over. He lost contentiousness and a scene came into his mind

_A young boy ran up to Mary. He had dark shaggy hair and Bash's eyes "Mommy!" _

_Mary took him into her hair "Hello, my sweet boy." _

_Bash came to Mary's side "Have you been good today?" _

_The little boy nodded his head "Yes." _

_Bash smiled "Good. Did you study hard?" _

_The boy smiled and nodded "Yes." _

_Mary smiled "Then I suppose you can go riding today." _

_The boy began to laugh and cheer. His riding instructor took his hand and Mary and Bash watched him get onto his horse. _

Bash's eyes slowly opened. He felt as if life was slipping from him quickly. He wondered if that was his future son...and if he would ever get to meet him.

* * *

**Authors Note: I found it weird that I named a character "Millin" but I kinda just liked it and could not get it out of my mind. Do you think Millin will be a problem? Hmmmm. ;) **

**Mary is Pregnant and Bash is injured. =0**

**I decided to not make Bash a king and that was a super recent choice. I just did not think it was very important to the story and it somehow made sense because he would still have a little freedom if I did not make him a king, just not as much. I could still write him having carefree moments and If I made him a king it would be all serious all the time. Who wants that? Not me. **

**I know I played with history a little bit in this chapter and kind of altered history to fit my needs when it came to Elizabeth and the battle. I have no shame. What is Reign if not a bit of a Historical Fanfiction? **

**The next chapter will be a bit heartbreaking. you have been warned. **

**Review, Review, Review! **

***hugs* **


	10. Chapter 10

Mary watched the men all arriving back to court. She noticed their were significantly less men now. She sighed but kept her head held high. She remembered when Francis told her that people would die for her, because she was a queen. In this moment, it sunk in. He was right. She saw a carriage coming and out stepped Millin and another man. They pulled a limp body out of the carriage and Mary realized the horror of the situation. It was Sebastian.

Diane ran over screaming her sons name "Sebastian!" The men gently laid him on the soft grass and Diane's hand brushed his cheek gently. There was barley any life left in him and she began to sob "My son...my brave son. Why?"

Mary slowly walked over to him. She stood over his body and she had no words. The dried blood was everywhere and he was so pale. She felt as if her very soul was being sucked away from her. Millin came to her "He was stabbed. I found him like this, I don't know when it happened."

Mary dropped to her knees and began to cry. She could not lose him. "Where is the doctor?" Someone get him, NOW!" The doctor came running and shoved past everyone to get to Bash. He observed the wound.

"It does not look infected, it's a real miracle. He can be saved if we act quickly but another day and he would have been dead."

Mary took Diane's arm and slowly helped her to her feet "It will be alright."

Diane and Mary held on to one another and watched as the man they loved was carried away.

* * *

Mary sat in her room, they would not let her see Bash. Whatever they were doing was taking a while. Mary's heart was beating so quickly and she felt as if she might explode at any moment. She did not understand. They had just recently married and now...she might never see his smile again. She looked around her room. She saw all the things on her vanity and rage consumed her. She shoved it all away. The bottles all hit the ground and shattered. She sat at the vanity and looked at herself in it's small mirror, she was nothing without him. She would have her country but she was not Elizabeth, her country was not enough to keep her heart beating. She began to cry but suddenly she felt...wet. She looked down at her dress and saw it, the blood. It was all over the place. Her hands that rested in her lap were stained with it. It sunk through her clothing. She stood up and saw that the seat was stained red.

She walked backwards and backed herself into the wall. She slid down the wall and sat with her legs pulled into her chest. She knew what was happening, and it had already happened. There was nothing that could be done and nothing could stop it. Her door knob turned and Anya came into her room "Mary the Doc-"

Anya looked at Mary in shock "Mary?..." She saw all the blood "Mary! Oh God!" She ran to her side "You need to stand up."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We need to get you to the doctor!"

"He is with Sebastian, he is far to busy." Mary stood up "Just help me get out of these clothes."

Anya's eyes grew large "Mary, the baby-"

"Is dead! Now...help me."

Anya unlaced Mary's dress and held her out of it. Her under dress that was once a clean white was now stained with red. They slipped it off of her and Anya tried to help Mary clean herself up. "The doctor wishes to speak to you about Bash."

Mary nodded "As soon as I am dressed, I will go see him."

Anya laced up the new dress and tried to make the best out of Mary's messy hair. "Mary-"

"I don't wish to talk about it." Mary bowed a little to Anya, thanking her. She left the room quietly and wiped a single tear off of her cheek. As she walked she touched her stomach lightly Goodbye, my sweet.

* * *

Mary saw Bash lying on a cot. He had bandages around his waist and his breathing was shallow "How is he?"

"I will keep him here for a few more days so I can make sure infection won't set it. I think he will recover well."

Mary let out the breath that she had been holding "That is wonderful news."

The doctor smiled "How are you and the child?"

Mary's small smile faded "It appears that I have miscarried. I believe from the stress. It has a month without sebastian and when I thought he was going to die..." Mary placed her hands over her eyes, to hide her tears.

"Your grace...these things happen. It's not your fault. You are young, you can try again."

Mary smiled and nodded "I hope so, yes." Mary got up "Will you inform me if anything changes?"

The doctor nodded

"Come get me if he wakes."

* * *

Mary saw Diane and Henry sitting by one another. Their faces were contorted as if they had been crying. Diane saw Mary enter the room and stood up quickly "How is our son?"

"The doctor is watching for infection. He believes he will heal well."

The king let out a sigh of relief "I wish to stay here until my son is better."

Mary nodded "you are all welcome here, any time."

Diane smiled "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

Anya and the Doctor were the only ones that knew of the baby. Mary nodded "I'm fine."

Henry came towards Mary and hugged her "I feel as if my son did not have you to hold onto that he would not have made it back."

Mary hugged the king back gently "He is just like his father, he is very strong."

* * *

Mary sat with everyone else for supper. Mary ate slowly but shot up from her seat when the doctor entered the dining room "He is awake."

Mary excused herself and ran from the table. She ran down the hall and around the corner. She headed down a flight of stairs and slowly turned the door knob. Then...she saw him. He gave her a soft smile "Hello."

Mary sat next to him "Thank God you are alive."

Sebastian smiled "I thought about you everyday."

Mary kissed his lips gently, cautious so she would not hurt him. "And I thought of you, every minute. I missed you terribly!"

"I had the strangest dream. After the men found me and I lost consciousness...I believe I dreamed that we had a son. He looked just like me and the you were such a wonderful mother. I knew after that dream...that I had to make it back to you, alive."

Mary's face grew pale and tears immediately came to her eyes.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Bash forced himself to sit up a little more, despite the pain. "What has happened?"

"I...I was pregnant. I found out but...but I lost the child. I am so sorry!"

He wanted to hold her but he knew he could not right now. His body would not allow him to "Mary, it's alright. Don't cry...we...we can try again."

Mary wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked up at him "I'm sorry."

"I am not angry with you."

"but I am angry with me! I was so worried that I forgot about our child. I let it die!"

"No!"

Mary looked at him. He never raised his voice to her "but-"

"You did not let the child die. This is not uncommon, it happens. You are not the first women to experience this and you will not be the last! You did nothing wrong!"

Mary kneeled down beside him and placed her head on his chest "Promise me that when you are better, we will try for another. We will be a family."

"We already are a family. For the last five years...you have been my family, Mary."

Mary touched his cheek gently and kissed his lips "I will let you get some rest."

Mary slowly rose up and Bash held onto her hand until he was forced to let to. "Mary."

She turned around and looked into his eyes "yes?"

"When I had that dream...I don't think I had ever seen us more happy than we were with that little boy. It will happen, I just know it."

* * *

The welcome back party planned for the return of the troops was not as much fun without Bash. Mary watched the couples dancing and it pained her that Bash was forced to lay in bed all night and day. She gazed at the couples when a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Millin "May I have this dance?"

Mary giggled "I suppose." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. He held her tight against him and they began to move with the music.

"I wanted to thank you"

"for what, your grace?"

"For saving Bash, of course! If you had not come along...I don't know If I would have ever gotten to see him again. You are a wonderful friend."

"Friend...yes."

"Remember when we use to play in the garden when we were children?"

Millin smiled "Of course I do. I use to hate the time that you were at French court, it use to drive me crazy. I was alone and I could not stand it."

Mary laughed "I still have our letters, we were quite the pair."

Millin looked at Mary as the music stopped "We still are."

Mary pulled away from Millin "Thank You for the dance. I think I am going to retire for the evening."

Millin watched as Mary left the ballroom and saw a servant with with wine. He grabbed the wine filled goblet and began to quickly drink it down.

* * *

Mary was lying in bed, reading a book that Anya had recommended. She was fully engaged in the story, until a knock came on her door. She wondered why no one announced him and got up to answer it. There stood Millin, clearly drunk. "Mary."

"Millin? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I...I had to see you."

"You saw me just a few hours ago. What is this all about? Are you drunk?"

"Mary...I love you."

"Excuse me? You need to go. Guards!"

He shoved his way past her and was suddenly inside her and Sebastian's room. He closed the door behind him "You need to listen to me!"

"No, I don't. Guards!"

"I love you, Mary. I have always loved you. Don't you realize? I have loved you since we were children. I missed you everyday when you were gone and I thought of you on my wedding night. I LOVE you!"

"Millin, this is inappropriate. I am your queen! I am married, to a man I love very much. Please...just leave."

He came towards her and placed his hands on her hips "I want you."

Mary struggled against him, but he was clearly stronger. "Please...Stop.." She felt his lips crash against hers and she felt sick to her stomach. She pulled away "GUARDS!"

He held one wrist in each hand and he tried to force his lips onto hers again. She moved her face every time, trying to avoid his mouth. She backed up and stumbled and sent both of them to the floor. His weight was crashing on top of her and she felt his hand on her thigh. "Please don't do this!

His eyes were glossed over and it was as if the Millin she once knew as a child was gone. She mustered up all of her strength and kneed him in the stomach. He gasped and rolled off of her. She got up and ran for her door. She opened it swiftly and screamed out "GUARDS!"

Men from far down the hall came rushing towards her. They saw the man on her bedroom floor "He...He tried-"

"The guard cut her off "It's alright, you grace. you are safe now." The guards picked Millin up and dragged him out of her room. "Mary! Mary, don't do this!"

Mary turned her back on him. Her friend had betrayed her.

* * *

Mary saw Sebastian sitting up in bed "I see you look much better."

Sebastian nodded "It still hurts but, I'm getting stronger every day."

Mary sat by his side "That is wonderful to hear. The ball was nothing without you, I missed you."

"I heard about..."

"He will be executed tomorrow afternoon. I did not want to but your father says it's the best course of action. I suppose...I suppose he is right."

"What on earth possessed him to do such a thing?"

"I don't know...he was very drunk. I just wish-"

"There is nothing more you can do. I wish I was there to stop him."

Mary smiled "Your place is here! Getting better is your job, do you understand?"

Sebastian smiled "Of course."

"Besides...I rather like having all the bed covers to myself."

Sebastian laughed and it hurt his side. He gasped with pain and Mary came closer to him "Are my jokes that bad?"

He smiled at her and tried to not laugh "Are you trying to kill me?"

Mary smirked at him "What? No. Never." She said sarcastically.

"I miss sleeping with you."

Mary's cheeks turned red "the doctor said that in a few days you can return to our bed." Mary got closer to him and whispered in his ear "I have missed your touch on my body."

Bash tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Mary placed a hang on his chest. She missed his touch and his breath. She missed all of him. The door opened and Mary pulled away from Bash. The King cleared his throat and Mary giggled uncontrollably "I will leave you two alone."

Mary left the room and Henry sat down "I see you two are...happy, together."

Sebastian smiled "Yes. She is wonderful."

Henry nodded "Good. That is good."

Sebastian tilted his head "Something troubling you, father?"

"It's Kenna and your mother. Kenna keeps writing me asking me when I will return."

"She is your mistress. What is the problem?"

"When I return...I plan to take your mother back as my official mistress. Kenna will be sent back here."

Sebastian nodded "She will kill you in your sleep."

Henry chuckled "I love Diane. Kenna is...wonderful but-"

"Not Diane."

"Exactly!"

Sebastian nodded and laughed "Mary will be thrilled to have her back at court and she is always welcome here, but...I doubt she will be thrilled."

"I feel wrong for holding onto her for five long years. Her virtue is ruined."

"She is pretty. I am sure that a man will court her. A crazy man...but a man none the less."

The king smiled "How are you, my son? Your mother worries for you."

"I am doing well...or as well as can be expected."

"Who stabbed you? If that English beast is still alive, I will kill him myself."

"It was from behind. I suddenly felt an awful pain and...that's all I really know."

"from behind? Coward!"

"I thought I would never see Mary again. I had this dream of a child. I believe it means we will have a son."

"An heir to the throne! What could be more satisfying than having your country in good hands?"

Sebastian thought for a moment "You know that Chocolate cake that French court has every year on the winter Holiday? It's pretty satisfying."

Henry chucked "Thank God the country is in Mary's hands and you are but a husband."

Bash smiled.

* * *

Mary sat in the throne room. She sat on her throne, reading the final chapter of her book. A guard came in "Millin would like to speak with you. He says it's his final request." Mary looked up and nodded. she followed the guard down into the dungeon where the prisoners were held. She stepped in front of Millin's sell "Hello."

He looked up at her and quickly got on his feet "Mary."

"You will address me as your Queen."

"Yes...my Queen. Thank You for coming."

"The guard said it was your final wish. Since you are to be decapitated tomorrow...I can't deny such a request. I am a fair Queen."

"Yes...yes you have always been very loving. I want you to know how sorry I am."

"If you think it will save you, it wont. You assaulted a royal...even if I wanted to keep you alive and a part of me does, but theres simply too many rules."

"I know it won't save me...I just needed you to know."

Mary nodded "I would ask you why you did it, but I don't care. I don't know you anymore Millin. Tomorrow they will ask you if you have any final words, I hope you choose them wisely."

Mary began to walk away but his voice stopped her "On the battlefield...I saw him. He was fighting with such grace and I knew...I knew you would never pick me. So I came up behind him and I...I stuck my dagger into his side. I left him there and he never saw me but, but when I returned hours later and he was not dead I knew that you would hate me if I left him there. I was counting on him dying on the boat or...or maybe at the castle. I did not expect him to live. When he did...I had to tell you of my feelings. That's why I did what I did. It was my last resort."

Mary could not believe what she was hearing. She turned and faced him "You stabbed Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"Attempting to kill a Queen's husband and then assaulting a Queen. I was wrong...you will not be beheaded tomorrow, you will be burned."

Mary turned away from him "Mary...Mary, NO!"

"You should find yourself fortunate that I don't have you tortured first! You tried to kill my husband...there is no forgiveness. May God have mercy on your soul!"

Mary left him there in the prison cell. He called out her name but she did not care. For the first time in her life, her heart had hardened towards someone that she once loved.

* * *

It was the day of the execution. Mary was standing at the window that she would watch from. Henry came up to her "Why are they burning him? Did you verify this?"

"I gave the order."

"What? Why?"

"It would appear that my 'friend' Millin was the one who stabbed Bash."

"Why would he do such a thing!?"

"It would appear that in his sick, twisted mind that if Bash died...I would love him."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me."

"I suppose it all makes sense now."

"Yes, it does."

They tied Millin to the post and suddenly sparks began to fly. The fire grew quickly and Millin began to scream. Mary covered her ears and looked away. It did not drown at any sound but she head to try. She heard Millin Scream for her "Mary! Mary, Please!" She took a final glance and ran from the window.

* * *

She quickly slammed the door and Bash sat up in bed "What is it?"

"The execution!"

"The beheading was that awful? Must have been a horrible executioner!"

"He was not beheaded. I had him burnt! The screams...they were...so...terrible."

"Why did you have him burned?"

"He...He stabbed you. He admitted it to me. He had to die for trying to take you away from me! He screamed my name before he died, it was morbid!"

Sebastian slowly stood up and walked to her "Mary..."

"Why are you standing? Sit down before you hurt your Wound!"

"Mary, this is the first person that you have ever put to death. It is bound to be difficult to say the least. I want you to know how much it means to me that you would make such a tough choice for me."

"I would do anything for you."

"And I for you."

"There was really no thinking in the matter. I would never let someone hurt you and if they did they would not get away with it! You have always protected me and I wanted a chance to protect you."

Bash laughed "I thought the husband was to protect the wife?"

Mary smiled and hugged him gently "We both know I'm the touch one."

Bash laughed "shall we arm wrestle and see?"

Mary smiled "I think I could take you."

Bash kissed the top of her head "I would let you win."

Mary giggled.

* * *

Catherine sat in her room in France. She had went home after the coronation fell through. "He won't be a king...but, He still has some authority. He is the husband of one of the most powerful women in Europe. How can any honest queen allow this?"

Elizabeth stood up and poured herself some tea "Millin was supposed to end Sebastian and leave Mary in ruins. I was hoping she would confine in him over her loss and it would be the perfect moment to kill her. The whole sneaking into her room and attempting to rape her was obviously not my plan.I knew he felt emotions for her, but I did not know they ran so deep. I suppose if you want something done correctly you have to do it yourself."

"Millin was a decent spy considering they had always known one another. Sebastian gives Mary this strength and if he was gone she would be weak. However, Mary does not usually go along with plans...she always foils them."

"You want Sebastian gone simply because you don't want Diane's bastard born to be assisting in the rule of a country? Why does it matter so much to you?"

Catherine got up and looked out her window "Do you know how horrible and embarrassing it was when Henry took that awful women as his mistress? We were married at fourteen and at seventeen...it was done. She had moved into his room and they were together. I made room in my life for her but...this is too much. I can't allow her son to be part of Scotland, especially when Francis was the original man to wed Mary. The whole world will look down on me! Europe made jokes of me when she got pregnant before I did. I was a mockery! It won't happen again!"

Elizabeth looked at her with wide eyed and sipped her tea "Well alright then."

"I need Sebastian Gone and you need Mary gone. We can still work together, one failed plan does not mean it's over!"

"My people surrendered against Scotland...do you know how hard that was? I wanted Scotland to feel as if they won the battle...but they won't win the war. Mary will die at my hand, I guarantee it. However...if Killing her husband will make her weak...I will help you."

Catherine turned to Elizabeth and smiled "got any ideas?"

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea "Of course."

* * *

**Authors Note: So I know I said in the last authors note that this chapter would be tragic. In my opinion a miscarriage is tragic. I wanted to write it out in a very dramatic way and make it extremely sad but...The love of a child is the best thing in the world and I could not write it that way. I almost came to tears thinking about it, I just could not. However, it was still essential to the plot so I wrote it in, in a simpler way. **

**To clear things up: I realize that somethings in the chapter might have been confusing to let me clear up a few things. **

**1. Millin was hired by Elizabeth to come back to Scottish court. He was supposed to kill Sebastian and get Mary to trust him. Elizabeth hoped that he would get close enough to kill her. However, it obviously did not work. I will explain how he got in cahoots with Elizabeth in a later chapter. It's definitely a side story that will develop over time. It will all be explained, I promise.**

**2. Catherine wants Sebastian dead because of her dislike for Diane and the fact that her son is now elevated in status. The issues between them will be explained in later chapters (possibly next chapter) **

**Reviewer Question: "England surrendered...does that mean a ceasefire/truce or do Scotland and/or France now rule England?" **

**Answer: As it said towards the end that was just a battle, it was NOT the war. No one has actually won yet. It was all a set up by Queen Elizabeth. I will explain everything in time. =) Remember in "Reign" when Catherine said that people say Elizabeth is very cunning? I'm making her plot and scheme for that very reason. **

**As always I hope you guys review, because it makes me so happy! **

**Any Questions can be left in a review and as always, I will answer them. I apologize if my answers are not the best. The issue is that I don't want to give away any spoilers and every time someone asks something, I am forced to sit for a while and attempt to find the proper way to answer the question without ruining the story for everyone. So...I give it my best but sometimes they just can't be answered or the answer will be very vague. **

**Thanks For Reading *hugs* **


	11. Chapter 11

_Mary followed the trail of blood. She walked down the castle halls and followed the blood splatters out of the castle into the garden. She looked around and saw the pools of blood getting bigger. She continued to follow their trail until she came to a gate, a gate she had never seen before. She pushed it open and saw a small hut that was covered with butterflies. The roses smelt wonderful and the butterflies began to swirl around her. Mary giggled and twirled around with the butterflies. She danced with them and she felt like a princess from a story book. She felt her barefoot step in something wet and sticky. It felt thick and as she looked down she saw that she stepped in a pool of blood and near that blood was a body. She looked at the body and saw figure of the man she loves. The atmosphere went dark and the butterflies disappeared "Bash!" She kneeled down and touched him gently. Her white dress was being stained with the blood that kept flowing from his body. Mary found it hard to believe that this much blood existed in the human body. She touched his face gently "Sebastian...what has happened to you?" She cried for Bash to wake up "Please! You can't leave me! I...I love you." Mary felt something or someone approach her and she turned around. She stood up quickly as she saw the figure dressed in all black. The black cloak that was pulled over the figures head prevented her from seeing it's face. _

_"Who are you?" Mary felt as if she was looking at death himself. "What has happened to my husband?" _

_The figure remained quiet _

_"Please...Please tell me!" _

_The figure came closer the her "You did this to yourself." _

_Mary knew that voice and as the figure removed the hood and showed Mary her true identity. Mary saw the red hair and pale skin "Elizabeth." _

_Elizabeth pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Mary's stomach "Long may you Reign." _

_As the knife was pulled out of her, Mary used her hand to cover the wound. The blood kept coming and Mary dropped to her knees. Elizabeth put the hood back on and walked away from her but Mary reached out as a desperate cry for help, but Elizabeth did not care. Mary fell next to Sebastian's body and the blood that flowed from Mary's body began to mix with the pool of Sebastian's blood. Mary drew in her last painful breath. _

Mary's eyes opened and she sat up abruptly. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Mary looked over and saw that Sebastian was not in bed and remembered that he was still under the doctors care. "Bash..." She jumped out of her bed and ran down the castle halls. It was so dark and Mary was thankful that she knew the way by memory or else she could be totally lost. She opened the door and heard Bash's voice "Mary?"

She saw his figure sit up in bed "What...what's wrong?" He sounded sleepy.

"I'm sorry for waking you...I...I just-"

Bash could hear the terror in her voice and could hear her sniffling from crying. "Mary what is troubling you? Come sit with me." He patted his small bed and Mary came and sat next to him.

"It's the dreams."

"They are just dreams, nothing more."

"But what if they ARE something more? What if our fate is to die at Elizabeth's hand?"

"Then we shall die together. We can't control fate." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took her hand "Remember when you thought you fate was to Mary Francis?"

Mary nodded

"Well...that did not happen. Even if you do believe that our fate could possibly be dying at the hand of your cousin...it's not a guarantee. We should enjoy today and not worry so much about what the future might bring."

Mary looked away from him "I don't want to see you die because of me."

Bash squeezed her hand gently "That is the job that a husband agrees to. I will die for you, if I must."

"Why? Why would you be willing to do such a thing for me?"

Bash touched her face gently "Because I love you. I adore you and everything that you are. You don't see your beauty but I do. I love the way your hair blows in the wind and the way you laugh when we are alone and you don't have to be proper. I love the way that you sing to yourself when braiding your hair and I especially love the way you look at me. No one ever looked at me like they needed me but when our eyes meet...I know that I am yours and you are mine. I would die for you because my world would be nothing without you and I would gladly give up my life so you could continue on with yours. For over five years I have made it my mission to keep you safe. I will continue that quest, even if my life ends in the process."

Mary looked at him with lustful eyes "How bad does your wound hurt you?"

Bash looked down at his wound "Not bad."

"Good!" Mary attacked his lips and he pulled her closer to himself. She tangled her fingers up in his hair, she loved how thick it was. She felt his hand on her arm and for a moment she forgot about her dreams. She broke away from the kiss "I love you too, Sebastian. More than I think you will ever know."

* * *

Francis stepped out of his carriage and saw Anya waiting for him. He ran to her and kissed her fiercely "Hello, my love."

Anya smiled "I have missed you!" She pulled Francis into a hug, a hug that her growing belly would soon get in the way of in just a few more months.

Francis put his hand on her stomach "How is our baby?"

Anya smiled "he or she is doing very well. I just got the doctor to look and it seems that everything is perfectly fine."

Francis looked sad and Anya could tell "What's wrong? Are baby is healthy this is wonderful news!"

Francis looked down at his feet "I wish I could be here more for you and our child.

"Mary and Sebastian are protecting me and the baby. We will be a family soon enough, you are doing all that you can."

Francis kissed Anya and his forehead rested gently on her "Promise me...promise me that once we are together...we will never leave one another."

Anya smiled and gently touched his hand "I can't promise that fate will not step in, but...I can promise that if I can control it that I will never leave your side."

Francis kissed her forehead "That is all I need to hear you say."

Anya giggled "Don't worry so much. Catherine just does not understand and one day we will rule France together. Good things come to those who wait."

"I'm impatient."

Anya smirked "Oh really...I had not noticed."

"Sarcasm is not an attractive look on a lady."

"You know you like it."

Francis smiled.

* * *

Catherine looked at the young redhead. In some ways she strong resembled Elizabeth. She had light freckles and blue eyes. "Elizabeth tells me that you are one of her finest in the English Court."

The girl nodded

Catherine smiled "She sent you to me for debriefing, correct?"

The girl nodded

"Very well. Go to Scottish court, that is where Queen Mary is awaiting her new ladies. When you are there you have very specific instructions. Become Mary's best friend. Please her and do as she wishes you to. Get close to her husband, Sebastian."

"If I may speak-"

"Yes."

"Why do I need to get close to the husband?"

"How else do you plan on seducing him?"

"Seducing him? I am a virgin, your grace. I am untouched by man and shall stay that way till my wedding night. How do you expect me to give up my virtue for a man that can never be mine?"

"If all goes well he will be dead by the end of all of this. Your job is to get close enough to him to stab him through his heart or poison him or whatever else you can come up with. Use your imagination."

"I won't kill him! He is married and will probably make a family one day. How can I take that from someone who is so kind to his people? I have heard rumors of Sebastian. The people say that he went to battle to protect Scotland and his wife...they love him."

"What?" Catherine could not believe he was being favored by Scotland. "How could this be?"

"The Scottish people admire his courage and his love for their Queen. Despite the fact that they are England's enemy...even many English believe that he is noble and brave"

Catherine grew angry and he face began to burn "Listen to me. You will kill him because if you don't...I will slaughter your family. Are we clear?"

She covered her mouth with her delicate hand "What?"

"Your baby sister and your mother...I will end the only people that love you in this whole world. Understand?"

Tears came to her eyes "yes."

* * *

Mary sat in the throne room awaiting her new ladies. Sebastian came and sat next to her. He winced a little bit from pain but smiled at her anyways. "Are you nervous to meet your new ladies?"

Mary nodded "I don't know what to expect."

"The finest, I'm sure."

"There is no one finer than my original ladies. No one could possibly compare."

Sebastian took Mary's hand "You must be open minded."

The ladies entered the room and Mary stood up. She eyed them all and looked over them as if she could see right through them.

She stepped in front of a young brunette girl "What's your name?"

The girl did not look her in the eyes "Margret."

She nodded and stepped in front of the next girl. She had long black hair that was braided into a long thick braid that ran down her back "Name?"

"Charlotte."

Mary walked to the red head. Mary instantly felt something off about her and knew something was different by the way she fidgeted with her hands "Name." It was not a question this time, but a command.

"Alison."

"You are not Scottish."

"No, your grace."

"Why on earth would a women of English blood come and stay at Scottish court in a time like this?"

Alison did not answer.

"I'm sorry...I think you believed that answering that question was optional. Why are you here?"

Alison had to think of something quick "I was originally supposed to be Mary Tudors new Lady. When she died I was told to go to France and be your lady but you were gone. I was later told that you were back in Scotland, so here I am. You are Mary Tudor's blood so naturally I was sent to you."

Mary knew she was lying "Well...I apologize for troubling you."

"Not a problem, your grace."

Mary stood in front of the three ladies "You all are now my ladies and I want you to know that, that means that we are friends. You serve me but you also my loyal companions. I do, however have some rules. There is NO becoming a mistress...to anyone. I know this sounds like an odd rule but I have good reason. Love is precious and you are free to fall in love, but not will a married man. Rule number two is that you must not be late with my tea. Ladies who are late with their queen's tea get beheaded!"

The girl eyes were all wide and Mary laughed hysterically "I'm joking! Welcome to court ladies! You may go explore and settle into your rooms. You will come to my chamber later this evening and you will take an oath."

Alison turned around "What oath?"

Mary glared at her. Surly a women sent to be a lady in waiting would know of the oath "Every women sent to be a lady must take an oath to serve her Queen. You will place your hand on a bible and swear before God that you will be good to me."

Alison's bowed and turned around and walked out with the other ladies.

Mary watched all the ladies exit the room and she turned to Bash "Something is off about the red head."

"I know...that was a horrible fake story. The English must be low on spies, or something."

"If she is sent by Elizabeth she might be a victim in all of this. She might be here to spy against her will. We must watch her...very close."

"And if she is here by her own will?"

"We do what we must. I pray that she is but a pawn that is being moved along the chess board against her wishes. For if she is doing this as a friend of Elizabeth...we all know what her fate will be."

* * *

Mary walked into her chamber. A bible was on a podium in her room and she hovered over it with her hand. "This...this is your guide. It will help you through your life and give you perfect guidance and when needed...perfect peace. On this you will pledge your loyalty to me, as your Queen. If you pledge your devotion to me in front of God and you break that sacred promise, may God himself have mercy on your soul."

Charlotte stepped foreword and took the oath, followed by Margret. They both took the oath with smiled on their faces. They took their place near the Queen and Mary smiled lovingly at both of them. They were now like her family and she would watch over them and they would watch over her.

it was Alison's turn and she stepped towards the Bible. She heard the words spoken to her by a man of the church

"Do you promise to love and care for Mary, Queen of Scots? Do you promise to serve her willingly, discretely, and whole heartedly? Do you promise that you will be considerate of the Queen in all of your actions and that you will never forsake her or betray her? If you promise these things, you promise them before the Lord."

Alison was a holy girl. She was raised by a Catholic family and she loved the Lord very much. She could not promise to love the queen when she was sent to destroy her. Alison's hands began to tremble and she dropped to her knees "NO!"

Mary's mouth opened in shock, but she was not really shocked at all.

Alison began to cry "your Grace...please don't kill me! I was doing it to protect my family!"

Mary bent down in front of her and took her hand "Be calm. What are you doing here?"

"She sent me to become close to Sebastian. She told me to seduce him and kill him. I think they believe that if he is dead...you will be weak and easily disposed of. I can't do it! You seem like a wonderful ruler and...and I am a women of God. I can't give my body up for the sake of seducing a man in such a manner!"

Mary helped the girl to her feet "You will not die for your actions. You were open and honest and that is the most favorable trait of a lady in waiting. If you tell me what I need to know, I will keep you here as a lady. You will stay with me and I will keep you safe."

Alison rapidly nodded "What do you need to know?"

"Who sent you?"

Alison wiped tears away "Elizabeth sent me to Catherine the Queen of France and she gave me these orders."

Mary's face grew blank "Take your oath. I will be back."

* * *

Mary ran down the halls and pounded on Anya's door. Francis answered it and Mary pulled him out of his room "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Excuse me?"

Anya rushed out of the room "What is going on?"

"Your mother is involved with Queen Elizabeth! She sent a women to kill Sebastian! What is going on in that God Forsaken castle of yours?"

Francis' eyes were big, he was shocked "I...I don't know anything about it. Mother has seemed quiet lately but I assumed..." Suddenly it all made sense to Francis "Why would she was to kill Sebastian? Surly not because of me."

Mary grew cold in her thoughts and expression "Leave."

Anya grabbed Francis' arm "Mary, no."

"I'm sorry...I can't have anyone who resides in French court coming to visit. I don't know who I can trust and it is your mother who is trying to destroy everything!"

Francis held Mary at arms length "You can trust me! Mary...we are family."

Mary began to cry "I'm sorry. As a queen I must do what is right...everyone who resides in French court on a normal basis must go."

Anya was silent until the thought hit her "but...my child."

"As far as I am concerned, Anya that child has grown in your belly mostly in my court. It is a member of this family and you and the child may stay. Until the baby is born."

"What?! What if I can't go back by them? They will kill me and leave this child motherless, that's if they don't kill the child as well!"

"I'm sorry. You are a princess to France...I can't risk it."

"Mary you are losing your mind! Do you want to start a war? Kicking everyone who is French out of Scottish court will start one!"

Sebastian heard the commotion and came to see what it was all about. He came and stood near Mary "What's going on?"

Mary turned to Bash "Elizabeth has been conspiring against us with the help of Francis' mother!"

"That can't be true."

"Alison told me everything."

"How can she be trusted? She is a spy!"

"She is being forced by Elizabeth and Catherine. Catherine told her that she would kill her family is she did not help."

Francis rolled his eyes "Mary thinks a suitable course of action would be to isolate anyone from France and remove them for court."

Mary snapped back at Francis "If it means keeping Scottish people safe...yes!"

Francis shook his head "Unbelievable...really unbelievable."

Mary turned away from Francis "Pack your things and be ready to leave in three days time. I will allow you to finish your visit with Anya."

Mary walked away and Bash looked at Francis "I'm sorry. She is doing what she feels is best."

"Remember when you did what was best, as well? Where is the Bash that loved his own country? Just because you are the husband of a Scottish Queen does not mean you can abandon your true people."

Those words hit Sebastian like a dagger into his heart. He walked away from Francis, not because he was angry...but because he knew he was right and at that moment, he could not face it.

* * *

Mary stood in front of a bowing Alison "You are very brave for telling me the truth."

"I took my oath...I'm your lady now."

Mary smiled "Wonderful. I want you to know that this is the only time I will pardon you. If you ever betray me again, I will do what I must. Do you understand?"

Alison nodded "You are much more kind than Catherine or Elizabeth."

Mary took Alison's hand in hers "It's not me being kind, it's me doing what's right. If you are a victim of the English system...then I shall save you. I am also a victim of the system, in a way. I was burdened with a crown from a young age. I know what it's like to be forced into something."

"Thank you, My lady."

"Please, call me Mary."

"Mary." Alison smiled

* * *

Bash sat alone in the room that he shares with Mary. He watched as the door slowly opened and her figure appeared in the door "Bash." Mary smiled "How wonderful to see you in here again. Has the doctor said you are okay to sleep in our chambers again?"

Bash nodded

"What's troubling you?"

He wanted to pace himself but the words just came out "You can't kick France out of the court!"

Mary was confused and did not understand why Bash would say such a thing. She said nothing, she only listened.

"Mary...I am French! I am of French blood and those are my people, as well. I love Scotland and France and I am devoted to both of them. As your husband I forbid you to do this!"

Mary nodded "What else do you suggest we do? I don't know what to do and that is the problem!"

"Write a letter to Henry. Tell him of Catherine!"

"And get her killed? That's Francis' mother, I can't do that!"

"What if Francis said it was the right thing to do. Then, would you do it?"

"If Francis was decent about the end of his mother...then yes."

"Then we shall beseech him right now." Bash got up and walked out the door and Mary followed behind him.

"Bash! Don't you do this! We can't be judge, jury, and executioner. Not always!"

Bash knocked on Francis' door and when he answer he gave him no time to speak "We want to let Henry know of your mother betrayal."

Francis looked at his feet "My mother has done evil things...I know what she deserves."

Mary pushed Bash aside "And what she deserves is NOT death. Tell Sebastian he is crazy!"

Francis took Mary hand in his "But he is not. I know you were doing what you thought was right...even if I did not like it. Your solution will fix nothing. Catherine may be my mother, but she must pay for her crimes."

Mary shook her head "We can't."

"You won't. I will. When I return to France I will tell my father. He will listen."

Mary began to cry "But she is your mother!"

His hand gently touched Mary's face "But Bash is my brother...and you are my friend. I won't allow harm to come to either of you. If My mother is plotting with Elizabeth, getting rid of Catherine will leave Elizabeth that much more weak. She is depending on Catherine and I will take that hope away."

Mary hugged Francis "I never wanted you to have to make touch choices for my sake."

Francis smiled "but we both know I'm willing to do it. Your heart is kind and that's why this is hard for you. I see things as they truly are and this needs to happen."

Mary wrapped her arms around Sebastian and cried softly. Francis closed his door and Sebastian gently stroked Mary's hair. His stubbornness often payed off. In a few days Francis would report to his father and Catherine would suffer a fate...a fate that was sealed. Mary did not know what would happen to her but she knew it would be bad. A part of her knew she deserved it but another part of Mary had a strange love for Catherine. She had never felt more conflicted and Mary thought she had felt all the conflicting feelings that one could in a life time. She was wrong. Mary knew that the days to come would be dark and grim. She could only pray her dreams did not become a reality. She looked up at Sebastian and saw him there. She felt his heart beat and he was warm. He was alive. She needed to keep him this way and she knew that to do that, Catherine needed to die. She also knew that killing Catherine, who was an ally to Elizabeth would be like awakening a demon. She held Sebastian tighter, knowing that he shared the same thoughts. They looked into one another's eyes and no words were needed. There was fear and also great bravery in both of their hearts. Mary thought of what Bash said when she came to him _Then we shall die together_. She finally agreed with him. No matter what was going to happen, they would be together.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, I have to be honest...I did not like this chapter. It has been done for a few days now but I just knew that something was missing. I went in and added a few different things and took out a few others and I finally think it's decent enough to post. I however, only think it's decent. It's not my best chapter but it was a necessary chapter. I hope you guys kinda like it. Feel free to ask me questions if something confuses you. **

**REIGN IS ON TONIGHT! I am so excited and I am so worried about Bash! If he dies I just won't be able to handle it! I'm going to be fangirling all over my house. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite. You know the drill ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Mary felt uneasy and she was sure anyone with eyes had noticed. Francis was going back to France today and she knew that the first thing he would do was tell his father of his mothers ways. Bash walked into their chambers and Mary could not keep silent anymore "Let me go to France!"

Bash looked at her, puzzled "Why do you need to go to France?"

"I am not a killer and deep down inside I believe that Catherine is not evil. I wish to speak with her. To beseech her and understand her ways. We are Queens, we can make amends."

Bash smiled "Your heart continues to amaze me. It will not be safe for you there, how can I allow you to go alone?"

"How can you tell me No? I need to do this!"

"You are not listening." Bash smiled "I asked 'how could I allow you to go Alone' I did not say no."

Mary smiled "So you will come? We will talk to Catherine and we will settle everything!" Mary jumped into his arms and laughed "Thank You!"

Bash gave her a half smiled "I'm not looking foreword to the carriage ride."

"You will survive." Mary smiled.

* * *

Mary and Bash's carriage was prepared. Francis tapped Mary on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around she saw his worry "Are you sure about this?"

"Catherine must have reason to hate me so much. I need to know and I need to fix it. She does not need to die."

Francis smiled "Thank You."

Mary tilted her head to the side "for what?"

"For giving her another chance. I love her...so much. Despite everything, she is my mother and I don't want to see her die."

Mary touched his cheek gently before turning around and getting into the carriage, seating herself beside Sebastian.

* * *

The rid was long and tedious. When Mary finally saw the castle she was over joyed that she would soon get to stretch her legs. She stepped out of the carriage and Sebastian held her hand tightly "You are doing what's right."

Mary nodded "It feels right."

Everyone entered the castle and began to go their separate ways. Francis came towards Mary "Me and Bash will be in the throne room if you need us. Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure."

Sebastian gave her a glance and left with Francis. Mary slowly walked to Catherine's door and saw the guards "Tell her Majesty that Queen Mary of Scotland has come to speak with her."

The guard nodded and disappeared. When he came back he gestured towards the door "she will see you." Mary nodded and entered the room.

Catherine turned around "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know what i'm doing here. Why did you send a spy to my court? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"You are many things...but I would not call you stupid."

Mary removed her cloak and stepped in front of Catherine "Why are you trying to hurt me? I left Francis and that's what you wanted. Now what?"

"It's not you." Catherine stepped away from Mary and sat down.

"If not me, then who? Why are you trying to kill Bash?"

Catherine did not speak

"Catherine, we are queens. I know you are not evil...but why these evil ways?"

Catherine stood up and walked towards the window. She rested her hand on the wall and looked out at the forest "Do you have any idea what it's like for me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Catherine turned around "Exactly! No one does! Do you know what it's like to be married at 14? My whole life I was told what I would be, just like you. I married and I loved a man with all my heart. We were best friends and companions. Then, one day she came to court. Diane. She captivated him and he would not even look at me. He left me emotionally and physically alone. She became pregnant before me and I was the laughing joke of Europe. I cried myself to sleep every night...I felt like I was not good enough." She turned away and focused back at the window so Mary could not see her tears. "I made a place for her in my life because I had no other choice. I had a son but he favored Sebastian. I lived with it and I grew to be alright with it because the more I saw Henry the more I hated him! He left me so alone and he was so careless. I lost respect for him and then...I lost my love for him." She wiped tears away "Now...now her son is married to a Queen. Europe loves him and thinks he's a true warrior and a wonderful man to be beside the queen of Scotland. She won! She won my husband and in the end her son ended up on a throne!"

Mary did not know what to say "I...I had no idea."

"Of course you did not. No one looks at me like I'm a women. They look at me like because I'm a queen...I'm above emotion and feelings. I am in hell and have been since I was 14!" She turned and looked at Mary. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. "I wanted Diane to pay...not Bash."

Mary came closer to Catherine "Why did you team up with Elizabeth?"

"Because she had the ability to help me. I hate that women, she is nothing but trouble! I just wanted Diane to feel as bad as me...for once."

"Francis and Bash both seem to believe that you should be put to death."

Catherine's eyes grew large "What?"

"I told them otherwise. I want you to live on and see the birth of your grandchild. I will keep you alive and make sure Henry never finds out...under some terms."

"What terms?"

"Allow Anya back and court and promise to never threaten my life or the life of those I love again."

"I can't allow a pagan at court. You must understand!"

"She is NOT pagan! She has been at my court since you left her to be alone in the woods and she has been nothing but a delight. Francis loves her and you owe him this."

"You hid her away at your court? Sneaky." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Francis will tell Henry! Accept these terms and you will live on. If you don't...there is not a doubt in my mind that you will perish."

Catherine gave it great consideration "Fine, but what about Queen Elizabeth?"

"She will come after me...there is no doubt. I don't fear it though."

Catherine took Mary's hand "You should fear her. She wants you dead and gone, she believes you want her country."

"But I don't! I left France not only to save Francis but to assure that England became so far out of my reach! I love Scotland and it's all I need. I have the love of a man from France and his people are helping my country...that is all I desire."

"But she does not believe that!"

"I will make her believe."

Catherine smiled "Maybe you are stupid...but also very brave."

Mary bowed slightly and left Catherine alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Mary was in front of Francis "Mary...do you have news?"

Mary nodded "The Queen has been pardoned of crimes and your father will know nothing of the matter. The Queen has agreed to not only leave me and Sebastian's marriage alone but also...to allow Anya back at court to be your wife."

Francis smiled and picked Mary up. He twirled her around "Mary you are my savior! Thank You!"

Mary smiled "I suppose this will be the last I see of you...at least for a while. Now that you won't be making visits to court."

Francis nodded "I suppose. Will you assure that Anya is returned safely to me?"

Mary nodded "Of course, I will send my finest guards with her."

"Thank You!" Francis kissed her cheek and left Mary and Sebastian.

Sebastian took Mary's hand and kissed it "I suppose that means our work at French court is done."

Mary smiled "Sebastian...when we return to Scotland do you think we could try for a child?"

Sebastian grinned at Mary "I would love nothing more than to become a father but Is now the best time? Sure, Catherine will no longer be a threat and I suspect she was just a pawn herself, but Elizabeth is still a big threat...maybe now more than ever!"

Mary fidgeted and smoothed out her dress "This I realize but if not now...then when? When will we ever get the chance? Elizabeth might always be a threat!"

Sebastian hung his head in defeat and smiled to himself "You are a stubborn women."

Mary smiled "Does that mean yes?"

Sebastian nodded "yes."

Mary squealed with delight and jumped into his arms "I think we will be wonderful parents. Don't you?"

Sebastian stroked Mary's hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear "I think together we can do anything. Even be parents."

* * *

Mary walked into her Scottish home and felt so relived. She hated long carriage rides and she loved that feeling of coming home for the first time after being away. Mary had to tell Anya of the news and she asked one of her ladies to find her and tell her that the Queen would like an audience with her. When Charlotte finally found Anya she walked her to Mary's chambers.

"Oh, Anya. So wonderful to see you!" Mary stood up.

Anya bowed "Yes, your majesty. It is always an honor to be in your presence."

"Why so formal?"

Anya tilted her head "We are not friends, your grace. You tried to kick Francis out AND me! I thought we were friends, why do such a thing? How could you expect me to be alright with it?"

Mary smiled "I believe that I have something that will make the situation better."

"What?"

Mary opened a box and revealed a bracelet. It had fine pearls and it's charm was a locket. Anya reached for the item slowly "Mary...what is this for?"

"It's a 'Thank You' for everything that you have done for me. You were my friend when I had no others. It's also an 'I'm sorry' for my behavior. I spoke with Catherine...you are welcome back at French Court."

Anya's eyes lit up like Fireworks "Thank You!" She wrapped her arms around Mary and Mary hugged her back "I don't know what to say!"

Mary grinned "Say that as soon as your son or daughter is born that you will send word so me and Sebastian may visit."

"Of course." Anya looked at the locket and opened it, it had no picture.

"That is where you will put a picture of your son or daughter. As a Queen you might need to travel or your child might even receive his or her own house and live away from you. This will ensure that you are always together...in your heart."

A tear came to Anya's eye "You are my best friend, Queen of Scots. What would I do without you?"

"Lets hope we must never find out." Mary smiled.

* * *

Mary combed out her hair and silently sang to herself. She put her brush down and looked in the mirror. She looked different, somehow. She could not put her finger on it but she somehow felt as if she was an entirely different person these days. Bash walked into the room and Mary felt his hand on her shoulder "Hello, my love."

Mary blushed "Hello."

Bash kissed her shoulder "After all this time...I still make you blush?"

Mary face turned a vibrant shade of red when she felt his lips on her neck "Forever and always." Mary stood up and Kissed him passionately. She placed a hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Sebastian guided them over to the bed. Tonight would be the first night that they tried for their child. Mary did not care if it was a boy or a girl. She only cared that it was happy and healthy. She looked into Bash's eyes and knew in that very moment that she had made the right choices. All the people that she had hurt in the process of getting to where she was. She no longer cared. When she felt him move inside of her...she just knew. She was were she was always meant to be.

**Two Months Later:**

Mary received a letter. She slowly opened it and read it's contents. A hand went to her chest and she began to cry. She read the letter out loud "Dear Mary and Bash, We are pleased to tell you that we recently discovered that Anya and I are going to be parents to twins. She is currently 6 months pregnant and healthy. Love, Francis." It was a short letter but for some reason it shattered her heart. Mary dropped to her knees and her door opened. Sebastian ran to her side

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Mary handed Sebastian the letter and he read. He smiled "This is wonderful new. Why so sad?"

"Two months of trying every night to conceive a child and...nothing. Now Anya is pregnant with two children and I a queen, still remain childless."

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her shoulder gently "Mary...Mary, please stop crying."

His voice was so gentle that Mary could not help but stop crying. His presence was a comfort, that she always wished to have near her "My mother use to tell me that a women is not really worth anything until she has a child. Children are a women's legacy and without them they will be forgotten. That means that I am nothing, right?"

"Mary that is not true!" He took Mary into his arms "You are the strongest women I know, so why be so insecure? Even if we never have children your story will be passed down for hundreds of years. Girls will be inspired by you...long after you are gone."

"Do you believe that?"

Bash smiled "With all my heart. You and I will have a child. If not now, someday. I had that dream and I believe it will come true. You and I will be parents."

Mary hugged Bash with all her strength "Why is it that even before we were wed you were always the one that held me when I was sad?"

Bash smiled "Because even before we were wed, I loved you."

* * *

Sebastian rode his horse through the woods. At one time there was not a day that went by that he did not ride. In a way he missed his freedom but in other ways he appreciated things more. He loved riding even more because it could not be done everyday and things he once took for granted seemed more important now. He missed his bastard days, he would be lying if he said he did not. He missed his freedom and he always felt like he was lucky. That being said he was more then willing to trade it all for her. Her. There was a time where she was a mystery and he always thought that one day he would break down her walls and she would stop surprising him. That day never came. She was no longer a mystery, she shared everything with him. She shared her thoughts, feelings, fears, hopes, dreams and even a bed with him. They were practically one being but there were still moments where she shocked the hell out of him. In a way this made him all the more fascinated but it also made him all the more confused. Mary was like the ocean. There were times when she was calm and still, but those times were rare. There was so much going on inside her and maybe no one would know all of her secrets. She was deep and she almost seemed timeless. Sebastian Smiled at the thought of her. He knew he would be lost without her, he was drowning in the ocean that is Mary and he never wanted to fight it.

He came to a creek and he brought his horse to a stop. He got up and splashed the cold water on his face. He looked around and noticed that the Scottish forest was nothing like the French. It was colorful and beautiful. The grass was green and the flowers were bright colors of pink and red. Even the bark on the trees seemed more vibrant. He knew that this wood must hide some secrets because nothing was perfect, but in the end it did not matter. No wood could compare to the dangers of the blood wood. He looked up at the sun and noticed it's position in the sky. "Time to go." He began to ride back to the palace and from a distance he could see Mary through their chamber window. She was combing her long dark hair and Bash looked through the window at her. She turned towards the window and saw him there on his horse. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Bash laughed _That's my Mary._

* * *

Sebastian saw Mary in the hall. He smiled and she quickly walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently "How was your ride?" Bash opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by an old women coming towards Mary. "I have never seen her before." Mary turned around and looked at the lady. She was holding a basket and she came towards Mary "Would the beautiful Queen like a flower?" Mary looked at the purple rose "Purple? How odd." Mary picked up the rose and smelt it "How beautiful." She handed the women a coin but she rejected it "No, your grace." She bowed and walked away from Mary and Bash. Mary spelt it again "How odd off a scent." Bash smiled "She must have picked them from a more rural area, I have never seen them before." Mary smiled at the flower "Go get cleaned up you smell like horse." Mary teased. Bash laughed and kissed her, leaving her side.

Mary wondered into the garden and she felt rain drops. She looked up and saw that clouds had rolled in. she sighed "I guess I don't get time in the garden today." She ventured back inside and saw Alison walking with Margret and Charlotte. "My ladies." Mary cooed. She loved her ladies with all her heart. She remember just the other night how they sat in her chambers and laughed. They were not just her friend, they were her family. They bowed to her.

"What are you three up to today?"

Charlotte smiled "We wanted to have a picnic, but this odd weather has ruined that dream." Charlotte was the one that always had her head in the clouds. She had dreams of being a dancer but her parents were against it. Mary has never seen someone dance as beautiful as Charlotte, she was truly remarkable.

Margret took a deep breath "I was not too excited to sit on grass and have my food covered in bugs anyways." Margret was a true noble girl. She loved fine dresses and jewels and her only dream was to marry well.

Alison smiled "Oh Marg why do you always have to rain on the parade?" Alison was fun and lively. She became Mary's friend quickly despite her arrivals circumstances. Alison was the girl to swim in mud pools and dance in the rain. She had no real outlook for the future and no real life goals, she was the girl that just was what she was. No one could change her and Mary admired her bold qualities. She cared for her family and one day wanted to marry but was not concerned about her life if she did not wed properly. She was just free. The only thing that bound her was her love for God. She was the girl with the cross around her neck, who knew little about intercourse and never said a foul word. She was a child at heart.

"Don't call me Marg!"

Mary laughed "Ladies, I would love some tea."

Margret scoffed "finally a sensible plan for the afternoon." Margret and Charlotte went ahead and Mary and Alison walked slowly "I am so thankful for you, Ali."

Alison smiled "What? It's I who is thankful for you. You took me in when I needed it the most and you forgave my ultimate sin. You are so kind and loving, Mary. You are a wonderful friend." Alison heard nothing of Mary and noticed she had stopped walking. Alison turned around and saw that Mary was pale "Mary?" She stepped a little closer and Mary fell to the floor "MARY!" Alison ran to Mary's side and the other girls ran back.

"Charlotte, Go get Sebastian!" Charlotte nodded and ran towards Bash's room.

"Margret, Go get a doctor! Quick!" Margret left without another word and ran for a doctor.

Alison saw the Purple rose and gasped "Mary? Mary how did you get this rose?" Mary's eyes gently opened but closed immediately "Mary you need to tell me!"

Bash ran to their side "What happened?"

Alison saw the fear in Sebastian eyes "She just collapsed!"

The doctor rushed to Mary's side. He checked her pulse "It's weak. We must act quickly." Bash picked Mary up and followed the doctor.

"Please hold on, Mary."

Alison watched them disappear into the doctor quarters and she turned to a guard "The women that had the roses, did you see her?"

The guard nodded "Yes, I saw her leave a few hours ago."

"And you did not question her? How could you be so foolish? Find her, NOW!" The guard quickly did as she ordered and ran to hunt the lady down.

Charlotte and Margret looked at Alison "What is happening?"

"Someone is trying to Kill Mary." Alison looked at the rose that now laid on the floor "And I think I know who."

_To be Continued... _

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright guys so now we are starting a really important part of the story. In the next chapter you will get to see Elizabeth and you will get a lot of insight into who she really is (Or, rather who I made her to be). We will see a lot of Bash's love for Mary and a lot of Alison. I know that I introduced Alison and she only got a really small part but from here on out she is really important. I hope you guys liked this chapter, It took a while to write. As always, please Review! I love when you guys Review! **

**REIGN! I honestly don't know what I think about where the show is going. I feel like I like Bash and Mary together in the show but I like them together even more in my fic lol. Where is Francis? Where is Olivia? (No...seriously...where is she?) Clarissa creeps me out! I made Catherine a lot nicer in my story because I don't want her as my stories main villain but she really, really upsets me in the show. I love to hate her!**

***hugs* **


End file.
